Le monde de la nuit
by LoganVespe92
Summary: Suite du volume 1 : Une vie de loup. Un assassinat à eu lieu dans l'école de la réserve. Un danger menace la petite ville de Forks. Un incube continue à faire des siennes. Comment va réagir la meute ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews
1. Prologue

Cela fait trois mois que je n'avais plus vu l'incube. Trois mois de pure bonheur, d'insouciance et de vie normale. En fait, non, Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me laisser aller à l'insouciance en cette période. En effet, nous étions en plein milieu des examens à l'école de la réserve. À cet instant, je passais un examen de science. La partie biologie ne m'avais posé aucun problème. À vrai dire, il ne m'avait fallut que vingt-cinq minutes pour la clôturer. D'ailleurs, cela avait bien surpris la prof lorsque j'eus levé la main pour réclamer la seconde partie de l'examen trente-cinq minutes avant la limite de temps imposée. Vérifiant ma copie sur la distance me séparant de son bureau, un air de surprise se dessina sur son visage. En effet, étonnée elle devait l'être car je n'étais pas vraiment le genre d'élève à écouter son cours. Tout du moins , je n'en avais pas l'air. Je passais mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre, dessiné et discuté avec Jake car oui, j'étais dans sa classe. Nous passions plus de temps à rire qu'à vraiment être actif en cours. D'ailleurs, depuis peu, notre cher prof de mathématique, en étant arrivé à la même conclusion, avait décidé de nous séparé, me plaçant malheureusement au premier banc, à la droite de son bureau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Jake et moi pouvions échanger des idées par le biais de nos pendentifs. Bien sur, quelques fois l'ensemble de nos idées donnait des résultats tellement incongrus qu'il nous prenait un fou rire. Pour ne pas paraître cinglé, nous étions obligé de faire semblant de jouer avec nos téléphones. Nous nous les faisions donc confisquer régulièrement. Au fur et à mesure du temps et les examens se rapprochant nous avions commencé à paraître un petit peu plus assidus en classe. Nous écoutions donc dans tous les cours, sauf dans celui de cette chère madame Linkfire qui enseignait la biologie

Durant cette examen, nous étions surveillé par trois professeurs : madame Linkfire , mademoiselle Stredin qui enseigne la chimie et monsieur Gauvrais qui s'occupe de la partie physique.

Tandis que la prof de bio s'asseyait à son bureau, madame Stredin m'apporta ma copie de chimie.

- J'espère que vous serez aussi brillant dans mon cours que dans celui de ma collègue monsieur Vesperi. Me dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Je n'appréciais vraiment pas cette femme, acariâtre à souhait. Depuis qu'elle avait vu que j'avais quelques faiblesses dans son cours, elle m'interrogeait une dizaine de fois par semaine. N'ayant que trois heures de cours par semaine, cela faisait beaucoup. Jamais elle n'aurait du voir mon tic. En effet, lorsque je ne comprenais pas quelque chose dans sa matière, j'avais la fâcheuse manie de lever les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle m'interrogeait, me faisant venir au tableau pour résoudre ses équations de stœchiométrie.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que j'étais sur ma copie et je n'avais toujours pas écrit un seul mot, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Le glycéraldéhyde-3-phosphate marqué au C14 a été ajouté a un extrait de levure .Après un temps court, le fructose1.6 diphosphate marqué avec C14 au C-3 et C-4 a été isolé . Quelle était la localisation du marquage au 14c dans le glycéraldéhyde 3 phosphate de départ ? D'où provient le second marquage dans le fructose 16 diphosphate. »

Mon examen aurait été en chinois que cela n'aurait rien changé pour moi. Je passais donc à la question suivante sans avoir plus de chance.

« Du pyruvate marqué sur le carbone 2 est introduit dans le cycle de krebs .En supposant que tout le pyruvate est transformé immédiatement en citrate par l'intermédiaire de l'Acétyl Co A. Déterminer la fraction de radioactivité initiale perdue sous forme de 14Co2 au cours du 1er / 2nd / 3eme Cycle. »

Je me rabattais donc sur les vrais et faux ainsi que sur les QCM, mais ne pouvant y répondre, je laissais libre cours à mon instinct et à ma chance. Après tout, j'avais beau être attentif à son cours et m'entraîner à la maison entre deux patrouilles, je ne faisais vraiment aucun progrès. Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, madame Stredin vint récupérer ma copie, me lançant un petit sourire.

- Toujours aussi régulier dans vos résultat monsieur Vesperi, je vous félicite.

La fusillant du regard, je la regardais s'éloigner, souriant à chaque copie quasiment vierge qu'elle recevait. Cela me rassura, je ne serais pas le seul à devoir travailler comme un acharné pour la session de juin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la copie de Jake, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Toute mes félicitations monsieur Black. Dit-elle simplement.

Je regardais alors Jake, qui leva les épaules tandis qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage toujours souriant. Il allait devoir m'expliquer comment il avait put réussir cet examen.

Vint le tour de Monsieur Gauvrais pour nous interroger. Changeant quelques peu ses méthodes et ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, il décida de nous interroger oralement devant tout le monde. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon stress. Mon nom de famille commençant par V, j'étais tranquille pour un petit temps. Nous étions vingt. Malheureusement pour Jake, Il était le premier à passer.

La rapidité et la concision avec la quelle il répondit m'étonna. Décidément, il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'examen en juin. Il sortit de la classe, l'air triomphant et se plaça derrière la porte, regardant dans ma direction, le poing levé en signe d'encouragement. La porte se referma et ce fut le tour du second de passer. Les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres. Certains sortant, l'air neutre d'autre en larmes. Arriva finalement mon tour. J'étais le dernier. Personne ne serait la pour m'entendre échouer misérablement. Christopher aurait dut me succéder, mais étant absent, il me laissait seul face à mon exécution. Je m'assis devant le prof, sous le regard de ses collègues qui, jambes croisées, plaisantait à mon sujet. Rien ne m'irritait plus en ce moment que ces deux harpies n'ayant pour but dans la vie que de ridiculiser les élèves en difficultés.

- Bien, monsieur Vesperi, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous savez sur les ondes électromagnétiques ?

Je lui déballais alors tout ce que je savais, formules, règles, principes. Tout sortit avec aisance. Il n'aurait pas put me donner un chapitre plus simple. J'étais aux anges. Lorsque j'eus finit de parler après dix minutes environ, Je le vis écrire quelque chose de couleur rouge. Cette couleur ne m'inspirait malheureusement pas confiance lorsqu'elle se trouvait entre les mains d'un enseignant.

- Très bien monsieur Vesperi, vous pouvez sortir.

Je quittais donc la salle, tout en saluant par une révérence les deux harpies qui se mirent à me déblatérer, geste stupide mais au combien apaisant. Lorsque je fus dehors, j'aperçus Jake adossé au mur. Je fis semblant de tomber dans les pommes de manière exagérée, afin qu'il voit que je plaisantais. Il me rattrapa.

- C'était à ce point là ? Me demanda-t-il toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, c'était plutôt simple. Sauf pour l'examen de Chimie. Faudra vraiment que tu me donnes des cours.

- Pas de problème. En contre partie, tu me donneras des cours de bio.

- Tu crois que ça n'a pas été ? Demandais-je.

- Eh bien si le rôle des protéasomes est de détruire des cellules du non-soi et recycler les vieilles cellules, j'ai réussis.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je l'air navré.

- Bon, eh bien au moins, on aura tous les deux un examen en juin.

Nous partîmes donc de l'école, marchant à travers la forêt pour rentrer chez Jake afin d'étudier l'examen d'histoire du lendemain, dernière examen de la session et de jouer à la console.

- Tu as remarqué que Christopher n'était pas là aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est bizarre. De la part du premier de classe, je m'attendais à mieux.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Non, personne ne le connais je te rappelle. On ignore tous où il habite, qui il est et ce qu'il aime. On sait juste à quoi il ressemble et qu'il adore étudier.

- Je me rappelle quand on essayais de l'intégrer au groupe. Il partait en courant dans la direction opposée. Dis-je en riant

Nous avions un petit groupe bien à nous. Il y avait Jake, Cindy qui était une grande blonde dans le style mannequin, toujours habillée avec les derniers accessoires à la mode. Geoffrey et Lindsey. Ces deux derniers étant en couple, passaient la majeure partie du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On dit toujours des couples, qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Eh bien, dans leur cas, c'était effectivement le cas. Tout deux avaient les cheveux coupé court, bruns et coiffé en bataille. Leurs yeux étant du même vert, certains en étaient venus à se demander si ils n'étaient pas issus de la même famille.

Nous arrivions finalement à la maison, jetant nos cartables contre le mur d'entrée. Je saluais le père de Jake, occupé à peindre une toile et me dirigeais vers le canapé où se trouvait déjà mon frère, allumant la playstation. Il fallait bien se détendre après trois examens. Alors que nous étions en pleine partie de Mortal combat, le portable de Jake sonna. Jouant tout en parlant, son gsm coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, il mit soudain le jeu en mode pause alors que j'allais achever son personnage. Je protestais

- Ehhhh

Il me fit taire d'un geste de la main, l'air grave. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se tourna vers moi.

- Je sais pourquoi Christopher n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a été retrouvé dans la forêt, battu à mort.

- Et il en a réchappé ?

Il me fit signe que non de la tête. Un de nos camarades de classe était mort, assassiné.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Fin de la session

Je n'arrivais pas à digérer la nouvelle. D'accord, je ne fréquentais pas vraiment Christopher, et je n'avais que faire des ses petits problèmes de premier de la classe stéréotypé. Mais tout de même, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible lorsque l'on m'annonçait le décès de l'une de mes connaissances. Me ressaisissant, je tournais le regard vers Jake qui, apparemment, était aussi pensif que moi il y a de cela quelques instants.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as annoncé la nouvelle ? Demandais-je après quelques longues minutes de silence.

- Bella, dit-il simplement, son regard voguant toujours dans ses pensées.

- Bella ?

Jake sembla se ressaisir suite à ma question et me fixa, ne comprenant pas mon incompréhension.

- Qui est Bella ? Re-demandais-je.

- Isabella Swan, la fille de l'un des amis de mon père, Charlie.

Je savais qui était charlie pour l'avoir vu à quelques reprises, mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler de cette Bella.

Comprenant que je ne voyais toujours pas de qui il parlait, il ajouta.

- Elle a débarqué il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je te la présenterais un jour. Je suis sur que tu t'entendras bien avec elle. Par contre...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant visiblement pas comme l'achever.

- Par contre quoi? L'encourageais-je à continuer.

- Elle sort avec un vampire, donc fait attention à ne pas trop les insulter devant elle, elle risquerait de mal le prendre.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais me courber devant les suceurs de sang quand même ? Dis-je indigné

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, mais au moins évite de trop vite les insulter. Personnellement, ça ne lui pose pas de problème lorsque c'est moi, mais on se connaît depuis la plus tendre enfance.

La fille qui sortait avec les vampires ne m'intéressait pas vraiment tant que je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Bien que ma curiosité était encore assoiffé, je m'abstenais de lui poser d'autres questions et changeais de sujet.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant pour Christopher ? C'est elle qui l'a découvert ?

- Non, mais son père, Charlie, est le chef de la police. Donc il est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe en ville et dans les alentours. Puisqu'il raconte énormément de chose à Bella, elle peut nous tenir au courant si jamais quelque chose lui semble bizarre ou qu'elle juge bon de nous en informer.

- Et dans ce cas-ci, il s'agit de quel cas de figure ?

- Elle m'en a informé parce qu'il est dans notre école. Elle ne savait pas si l'on nous en informerais assez tôt. Mieux vaut prévenir après tout. Dit-il en levant les épaules.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir les autres ?

- Non, on leur dira demain, juste après l'examen. Ainsi, ça ne les perturbera pas dans leurs études. Disant cela, il reprenait en main la manette qu'il avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt sur la table basse.

Ce geste contredisant ses paroles me fit monter un sourire au lèvre. Nous reprenions donc notre partie, éloignant peu à peu les pensées concernant Christopher. La partie à peine remise en route, Taven acheva finalement son geste et terrassa Subzero, le personnage de Jake, dans un nuage de sang , le mot « Fatality » s'inscrivant sur l'écran. Dégoutté, Jacob jeta sa manette à terre pendant que, me levant, j'effectuais une petite danse de la victoire, faisant tourner mes bras à l'horizontale tandis que je chantonnais. Délaissant du regard sa manette, dont les piles avait été expulsée après le choc, il me fixa et se jeta sur moi.

- On va voir si tu es aussi fort dans la vraie vie. Me dit-il tout en m'empoignant dans le dos par la taille.

Il essayait de me faire perdre l'équilibre et de me plaquer au sol. Je luttais tant que je pouvais, me débattant, l'attrapant par le bras. Je tentais tout ce qui était possible. J'essayais même de lui faucher les pieds. Rien n'y faisait. Il assurait sa prise et m'immobilisait, enfin, presque. Sentant une faille dans sa défense, je resserrais un petit peu plus ma prise sur son bras et m'aidant de mes jambes le fit basculer au dessus de moi. Je le rattrapais néanmoins in extremis sur mes épaules afin qu'il ne se blesse pas et qu'il n'écrase pas la table basse. Il l'aurait sans doute réduite à néant. Nous nous stoppions donc dans notre combat. J'étais debout, tenant Jacob allongé sur mes épaules, en équilibre, un air de surprise marqué sur son visage. C'est à cet instant que le Père de Jacob, délaissant son tableau, se décida à intervenir.

- Logan fait attention, ne le brise pas en deux maintenant, il peut encore se rendre utile.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jake rougir. Tout comme moi, il ne supportait pas perdre. Je le reposais donc au sol, tout en prenant soin de bien le déposer loin de la table. À peine ses pieds eurent-ils frôlé le sol que déjà il m'attrapait par la taille et , par une clé de bras que je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser, me plaquais par terre.

- Moi aussi je peux utiliser l'effet de surprise, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Son père, assistant à la scène, se détourna tout en soupirant.

- Décidément, vous ne changerez jamais. Tachez tout de même de ne rien briser. Dit-il tout en décrochant sa veste du porte manteau se trouvant à côté de l'entrée.

- Tu sors ? Demanda Jake, redressant la tête.

J'aurais put profiter de cet instant afin de reprendre l'avantage, mais je préférais le laisser discuter avec son père. Après tout, sa prise s'étant adoucie, je n'avais pas de raison de la contrer ,mais je profitais tout de même de cette pause pour analyser la façon dont il avait prit l'avantage.

Sans doute, m'avait-il juste déstabiliser, profitant de la surprise afin de m'amener au sol. À partir de ce moment je pouvais analyser la posture. Il était assis sur mon ventre, son bras droit maintenant mon bras droit contre le parquet au dessus de ma tête. Son autre main, quand à elle, passait sous mon bras droit et assurait sa prise, lui donnant plus ou moins de force selon ses envies. Mémorisant cette prise pour notre future affrontement, je reportais mon attention sur sa conversation avec son père.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, nous ne nous en mêlerons pas tant que l'un de vous n'aura pas senti une odeur particulière durant une patrouille.

Il est vrai que cela faisait un moment que nous ne sentions plus rien. En dehors des Cullen qui, pendant leur chasse, laissait une piste nauséabonde. Les effluves de leur odeur se dirigeant parfois sur notre territoire lorsqu'ils étaient trop proche de la frontière. Sans doute étaient-ils en train de parler du décès de Christopher. Monsieur Black avait, sans doute, dut nous entendre discuter.

- Mais papa, protesta Jake.

- Jacob , j'ai dit non. Vous en parlerez à Sam afin d'y faire attention lors de vos patrouille, mais ne tentez rien sans qu'il n'y ait eu de signe de danger.

Résigné, Jake baissa les yeux tout en soupirant. Je sentis alors son torse se gonflé et se vidé au fur et à mesure de sa respiration.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour souper, dit le père de Jake tout en refermant la porte.

Nous restâmes quelques instants en silence sans bouger. Jake paraissait réfléchir à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Je me décidais tout de même à l'interrompre. La position d'immobilisation dans laquelle il me maintenait n'était pas désagréable, ni même douloureuse puisqu'il n'y mettait pas vraiment de force. Mais, ma gorge, étant asséchée depuis le matin, me commandait de l'hydrater au plus vite.

- Euh, Jake ? Commençais-je .

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

- Tu pourrais me libérer s'il te plaît, j'ai soif.

Réalisant alors qu'il me tenait toujours collé au sol, il me relâcha, tout en s'excusant. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je le vis s'asseoir sur le canapé, tout en se frottant la nuque.

- Que t'as dit ton père ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Dis-je tout en me remplissant un verre d'eau.

- Il ne veut pas que l'on se mêle de cette histoire.

- En même temps, il n'a pas vraiment tort, ce n'est pas forcément l'œuvre d'un vampire. Cela peut tout aussi bien être un humain.

- Possible. Dit-il simplement.

Je décidais de changer de sujet, préférant laisser la prochaine patrouille arriver avant de recommencer à en parler.

- Et où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

- Il est allé rendre visite à Charlie.

- Pour le décès ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas sensé être au courant je te rappelle. Il y est allé parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est leur journée foot.

Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Il est vrai qu'il était très attaché à cette petite tradition amicale. Revenant dans le salon, mon verre à la main, je me posais à ses côtés.

- Et si on se mettait à étudier ? Proposais-je. Ça commence à devenir urgent.

- Il est qu'elle heure ?

- 19 heures. Ou alors, je prépare le souper pendant que tu me lis les synthèses du cours. Comme ça on ne perd pas de temps.

Pas vraiment enthousiaste, mais forcé de se résigné, Jake accepta, se dirigeant vers son cartable.

Tandis que je préparais les divers ingrédient pour une escalope aux piments et à l'ail, Il sortit son cahier de note et l'ouvrit sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'assit de manière à me faire face lorsque je découpais les ingrédients sur le plan de travail, la cuisinière se trouvant dans mon dos.

- Quels chapitres est-ce que l'on doit étudier, précisément ?

- Tu ne l'as pas noté ?

- Si, mais c'est pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

Tentant de me rappeler le cours, vieux de trois semaines, je finis par dire :

- Le chapitre « Des origines à la guerre de Sept ans », « la naissance des état-unis », « les différents présidents », « tout ce qui concerne la guerre de sécession », « l'histoire de la ville de Forks » et tout ce que le prof appelle les détails. Enfin , c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

- C'est déjà pas mal vu comme ça. Dit-il, appuyant son front sur son poing.

Pendant que j'attendrissais les escalopes, Jake commença à lire son cours à voix haute. D'une voix monotone, il énuméra chaque date correspondant à la période pré-colombienne. Heureusement que je devais me concentrer sur le poulet, sinon, il était certain que je serais occupé à dormir à poing fermé.

La révision, tout comme ma recette allait bon train. Tandis que je faisais saisir les escalopes, j'interrogeais Jake qui semblait s'endormir de plus en plus.

- Tu peux me répéter ce qu'était l'idéal de Thomas Jefferson à la fin de la guerre de Sécession ?

Il redressa la tête et se mit à feuilleter son cahier, cherchant la réponse.

- Tu l'as lu il y a cinq minutes, dis-je, occupé à regarder ma poêle.

Jacob pesta.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Dit-il tout en refermant violemment son cours.

Après avoir arrosé la viande de vin blanc, je me dirigeais vers lui et prenais son cahier que je jetait aussitôt dans le salon.

- On étudiera plus tard, ça ne sert à rien de se détruire le cerveau avant de manger.

Approuvant mes propos, il se leva et partit chercher de quoi dresser la table. Lorsque cela fut fait, je nous servais. Le repas fut plus ou moins silencieux, comme chacun depuis que nous étions en session d'examen. Une fois nos assiettes vidées, je me levais, nous débarrassais et me dirigeais vers le salon, vite rejoins par Jacob. Alors que je reprenais le cahier échoué sous la table basse, une musique légère me parvint. Je me tournais vers la source de cette mélodie et vis Jake, posté à côté de la chaîne Hi-Fi. Alors que je reconnaissais les voix si caractéristique du groupe Era, Jake vint s'asseoir dans le second fauteuil, s'allongeant à moitié, ce que je fis également de mon côté.

- Bonne idée, dis-je.

- Je ne supporte pas étudier dans le silence, dit-il les bras croisés sous la tête, fixant le plafond blanc. Je t'écoute.

Apparemment, c'était mon tour de lire. Pas de problème, tandis que je lisais, le chœur de Era se joignit à moi, faisant vibrer chacune des descriptions des grandes guerres et des batailles épiques. Cela rendait la tâche un petit peu moins difficile et un petit peu plus plaisante. Avançant dans la matière, je remarquais que l'heure tournait à une vitesse alarmante. Je notais également que Jake posait de moins en moins de questions. Lorsque je levais les yeux du cahier, je le vis, blottis, ses bras ramené sous sa tête. Il dormait. Je voulus le réveiller, mais finalement, le laissait dormir un petit peu. Il est vrai qu'il ne servait à rien de le réveiller si c'était pour ne pas être attentif. Autant le laisser se reposer.

Le fait de l'avoir vu endormis ne devait pas m'avoir laisser insensible car, désormais, je me retrouvais à bailler toutes les trente secondes. Chaque lettre me paraissait plus floues que la précédente. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps de dormir quelques peu. Je refermais donc le cahier que je déposais sur la table basse. Secouant Jake, je n'obtins qu'un grognement. Je le secouais donc un petit peu plus. Lorsqu'un œil s'ouvrit pour regarder qui osait le déranger, je pus lui parler.

- Viens, on sera mieux au lit. On ferait mieux de dormir deux ou trois heures et puis de se remettre à la tâche.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour le convaincre de migrer vers son lit, ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre lit. Depuis que l'on avait dormi l'un contre l'autre, nous n'avions jamais plus jamais réussis à nous endormir si nous n'étions pas en contacte. Il en allait de même avec Paul. Alors que je pénétrais dans la chambre, Jake était déjà en sous-vêtement et glissé sous les draps. Il commença à ronfler légèrement lorsque je pris place de mon côté du lit. Je réglais le réveil pour qu'il sonne à quatre heure du matin. Ce geste me fit mal rien que de songer que je devrais me lever si tôt, mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas d'un examen supplémentaire en juin. Mon regard se dirigea vers Jake. Il devait sans doute déjà être dans le monde onirique au vu des mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières. Alors que je me blottissais entre les couvertures et mon oreiller, je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos. Lorsque je tournais la tête, Jake dormait toujours, mais par un réflexe, il avait établit le contacte entre nos peau. Le sensation de chaleur que me procurait la paume de sa main finit par occuper toutes mes pensées et finalement, me fit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quelqu'un criait, c'était une voix masculine. Alors que j'émergeais du sommeil, je tournais le regard vers le réveil. L'heure que j'y lu m'horrifia. Il n'avait pas sonné. Dans une faute d'attention, je n'avais pas activé l'alarme. Quel idiot je faisait. Je me retournais vers Jake. Comme d'habitude, il s'était rapproché et dans mon empressement, j'atterrissais quasiment sur lui. Cela ne suffit pas à le réveiller, je dus le secouer encore un peu. La violence de ma réaction le fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que je l'avertissais déjà de la situation.

- Le réveil n'a pas sonné, on est en retard.

- Il est quelle heure ? Dit-il tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Huit heures

C'est alors qu'il réalisa.

- En comptant dix minutes chacun pour nous laver, nous arriverions juste à temps pour passer notre examen. Tu fonces t'occuper des sandwiches, je fonce à la douche, me dit-il.

Alors que je déboulais dans la cuisine, toujours en sous-vêtement, le père de Jake se retourna vers moi et regardant sa montre me dit :

- Eh bien, il était vraiment temps, j'ai cru que vous ne vous lèveriez pas.

- Désolé monsieur, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention en réglant le réveil.

- Dépechez-vous où vous allez finir par être en retard. Disant cela, il s'installa, une tasse de café entre les mains, devant la télévision.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, on s'est arrangé pour gagner du temps.

Disant cela, je m'affairais à couper les sandwiches pour y glisser des tranches de saumon fumé. Tout en prenant soin de bien beurré les deux côté du pain. Jake et moi adorions ça. Alors que je finissais de mettre les sandwiches dans le sac, Jake sortit de la salle de bain et me laissais la voie libre. Je m'y engouffrai donc rapidement, Faisant juste le nécessaire, ne prenant pas le temps de me laver les cheveux. Je détestais rester deux jours sans me les laver. Je fut donc rapidement sortis de la salle de bain. Me dirigeant vers la sortie, j'attrapais mon sac et le jetait sur mon épaule. Lorsque je fus dehors, je vis Jake, assis du côté passager dans ma voiture. Il était déjà prêt. Je montais donc et mis le contacte. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde en route et nous arrivâmes deux minutes avant la fermeture des portes. Une fois dans la salle, nous saluions nos amis et nous dirigeâmes vers notre table. Le prof, consultant sa montre, referma la porte et la verrouilla. Désormais, nous ne pouvions plus sortir. C'est à cet instant que je réalisais que je n'avais pas assez étudié et qu'il était désormais trop tard.

- Bien, dit monsieur Judinas, Je suppose que vous avez tous travaillez assidûment.

Si nous devions avoir un professeur préféré, il s'agissait sans doute de lui. Il avait beau avoir soixante ans, il restait toujours aussi vivant et racontait son cours comme on raconterait un récit épique.

- Mon examen se passera en deux partie. La première durera deux heures et sera écrite. La seconde sera orale. Lorsque vous aurez terminer votre écrit, vous sortirez et attendrez dans le refectoire que je vienne vous appelez.

La cafétéria étant face à la classe, cela ne ferait pas une trop grande distance à parcourir.

- Bien, à partir de maintenant, je veux pouvoir entendre un mort raconter son histoire. Dit-il en distribuant nos copies.

Voila bien une expression qu'il adorait. Selon lui, on pouvait entendre nos ancêtres nous raconter leur récits si seulement on se donnait la peine de se taire complètement. Sans lever les yeux de ma feuille, je souhaitais bonne merde à Jake qui se trouvait à ma gauche. En effet, ce cher monsieur Judinas ne s'était pas donné la peine de nous séparer car il aimait assez notre bonne humeur lorsque nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors que je lisais les questions les unes après les autres, je réalisais que grâce à notre participation active dans son cours, je pouvais répondre à toutes sans la moindre difficulté. Jetant un œil dans la direction de mon compagnon de banc, je vis qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Il n'y avait que des questions sur lesquelles Jake et moi étions intervenus durant le cours. Après trente minutes, je mettais un point final à cet examen et levais la main pour quitter la classe. Mon professeur me donna la permission. Je me levais donc et me rapprochais de son bureau. Lorsque je lui tendis la copie, il m'empêcha de partir.

- Dis moi Logan, est ce que tu sais pourquoi Christopher n'est pas là ? Il est malade ? Me chuchota-t-il.

J'hésitais à répondre. Je jetais un regard discret vers Jake qui me confirma d'un signe de tête que je pouvais lui expliquer. Alors que j'allais parler, je vis que tout le monde me regardait en coin, attendant apparemment la raison de son absence. Un peu mal à l'aise je parvins à l'exprimer sans trop laisser passer d'émotion.

- Écoutez monsieur, je suis sur qu'il serait venu avec plaisir à votre examen, mais sa condition l'en a empêcher.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est mort monsieur.

À ces mots, je pus presque sentir le regard de chaque élève fixer mon dos. Je me retournais et vis qu'effectivement c'était le cas, ce qui me donna un frisson. Monsieur Judinas, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, baissa les yeux.

- Bien, vous pouvez sortir. Dit-il simplement. Quand à vous, reprenez votre examen.

Je sortais de la classe, presque immédiatement suivis par Jake et ma bande. Ce fut Cindy qui parla la première.

- Alors toi, tu nous dois des explications. Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Je leur racontais donc ce que Jake et moi savions, en oubliant bien entendu les détails inhérent au surnaturel. Durant le récit, aucun ne bougea ni ne parla. J'eus même l'impression que l'espace d'un instant, ils s'étaient arrêté de respirer. Lorsque j'eus finit, leur réaction se fit attendre. La seule réaction des amoureux fut qu'il se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si leur amour suffirait à éloigner l'idée de la mort. Cindy, quand à elle, se contenta d'un « c'est bien dommage » plein de soupir. Un silence passa, bientôt interrompu par le flot d'élève qui sortit de la classe après le temps minimum réglementaires. Nous n'allions pas nous rendre à la cafétéria de suite. Jacob étant le premier à devoir passer, autant rester quelques minutes devant la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Jake y entra et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du réfectoire. Une fois assis, chacun sortit son cahier et se mit à relire ses notes. Enfin, pas vraiment, pour ma part, j'en profitais pour m'isoler dans la musique, branchant mon ipod, je choisissais d'écouter les digital Daggers avec le titre « fear the fever ». Je repliais mes bras sous ma tête et m'y plongeais. Attendant que Jake me secoue l'épaule pour me signaler son retour. Me laissant porter par la musique, une image commença à se former dans mon esprit. J'y vis une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année peut-être, courant dans les bois, son mascara ayant apparemment coulé. Sa robe d'un vert émeraude déchirée par endroit, laissait voir sur sa peau de nombreuse ecchymose. L'une des bretelles de sa robe pendait, apparemment lacérée ou déchirée par une branche au vu du sang se trouvant au niveau de sa clavicule. Alors qu'elle courrait, elle trébucha sur une racine et se mit à hurler tout en se retournant vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Je vis alors sur son visage toute l'horreur qui l'habitait. C'est alors que je me réveillais en sursaut. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, et heureusement. Mais pourquoi faisais-je tel rêve ? Comment-avais-je fait pour rêver si vite ? Tandis que je me remettais de mes émotions, je regardais mes amis. Cindy, mâchonnant son crayon lisait inlassablement les dates référant à la guerre de sécession. Geoffrey et Lindsey quand à eux se posaient des questions l'un l'autre entre deux baiser. Ils étaient vraiment mignons à voir. Alors que je redressais le regard vers la porte d'entrée, je vis l'ouverture s'agrandir, laissant apparaître Jake. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Cela signifiait donc qu'il avait réussis. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Au moins c'était une bonne chose. Lorsqu'il fut assis à mes côté, Anastasia, l'une des filles du groupe le plus populaire de notre classe se leva, les larmes aux yeux. Apparemment, elle n'était pas prête.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demandais-je toujours allongé sur mes bras.

- Très bien, il te donne quasiment les réponses.

Cela me rassura. Je jetais un œil à ma montre. Il y était resté une heure.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps ? Il n'était pas prêt ?

- Si, mais il a voulut savoir ce que je savais au sujet de Chistopher. Donc tu n'auras pas à lui en parler.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

- Ouf, je ne me sentais vraiment pas de lui raconter les détails.

Je me replongeais donc dans ma musique, replaçant ma tête entre mes bras. Le stress commençait lentement à monter. Il n'y avait pas de raison puisque j'étais plus ou moins certain de réussir cet examen. Alors que j'allais m'endormir, je jetais un dernier regard dans la direction de Jake qui, lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, posa sa main sur mon épaule. Sentant sa chaleur se diffuser à travers mon t-shirt, je me laissais aller au sommeil. Les autres ne penseraient rien de bizarre. Après tout, ils étaient habitués. Chaque jour, Jake et moi ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous prendre par les épaules, de nous attraper par le bras pour indiquer quelque chose. Bref nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'être en contacte. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'autre qui nous rassurait, comme ce que peuvent ressentir certains amis, se considérant comme des frère vraiment très proche. Élément on ne peut plus en accord avec notre situation. Je ne dormis qu'à moitié, préférant écouter ma musique tout en sentant la main de Jake jouer avec mon muscle trapèze droit, l'effleurant de son pouce. Finalement, je sentis la pression varier. Il me secouait légèrement. C'était enfin mon tour. Je me levais, ôtais les oreillettes et me dirigeais vers la salle de classe tandis que mes amis me souhaitais « bonne merde ». Lorsque je rentrais dans la classe, je vis mon professeur assis à son bureau, une multitude de petit papier étendu devant lui.

- Alors, la première partie s'est bien passé à ce que j'ai vu, dit-il tout en feuilletant ma copie.

- Je le pense monsieur.

- Bien, tu vas t'asseoir et piocher deux papiers. Ce seront tes questions d'examen.

Je m'exécutais.

- Bien tu peux commencer. Dit-il une fois que je lui eus tendus mes questions après les avoir lues.

Je lui expliquais donc en détail la guerre de sécession, pourquoi elle était survenue et comment elle s'est achevée en n'omettant pas les conséquences majeures qu'elle avait entraînée. Il me sembla que ma réponse durait. Lorsque je jetais un œil à ma montre, je vis que cela faisais déjà trente minutes que je parlais de cette fameuse bataille. Apparemment je devais avoir l'air aussi passionné que lui lorsqu'il la racontait. J'eus même la fâcheuse impression que ce n'était pas mes mots mais les siens qui sortait à travers ma bouche. Lorsque j'eus finit mon récit, il eut l'air très satisfait et avec un grand sourire me demanda de répondre à la seconde question. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais piocher la pire des questions que je pouvais espérer. Je devais expliquer dans le détail le système politique des États-Unis. Je n'aurais pas put tomber sur pire. La politique et moi faisions vraiment deux, voire plus.

- Écoutez monsieur, je suis désolé, mais je ne saurais pas répondre à cette question.

- Même pas une seule info ? Demanda-t-il l'air déçu.

- Non monsieur. Je baissais la tête en signe de déception .

Lorsque je la redressais, je vis qu'il était occupé à retourner chacun des petits papiers. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il me demanda de choisir à quelle question je voulais répondre. Je le regardais ahuris. C'est bien la première fois qu'un prof demande à son élève quelle question il veut se voir poser. Voyant mon incompréhension, il m'expliqua.

- jamais je n'ai eus dans toute ma carrière d'élève aussi passionné que vous et monsieur Black alors, en guise de cadeau, je vous offre ce petit avantage.

C'était trop fort, jamais je n'aurais put espérer mieux. Je regardais donc chaque question et jetais mon dévolu sur celle qui portait sur la période pré-colombienne. Mon enseignant ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit que je choisit cette question et non une autre. J'y répondis durant trente minutes de nouveau. Finalement, ce fut le prof qui dut me chasser de la classe, non sans m'annoncer que je remportais tout comme mon ami un dix-neuf et demi sur vingt bien mérité. Je ressortis donc de la classe avec le sourire et, regagnant la cafétéria, fis le signe de la victoire à mon arrivée. J'étais bien évidemment le dernier à passer. Donc, lorsque les autres virent que j'arrivais, ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme.

- Bon, où est ce que l'on va fêter ça ? Me demanda Lindsey, délaissant les lèvres de son amour.

Je jetais un regard à Jake qui tombait apparemment de fatigue. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.

- Écoutez , Jake et moi n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. Alors si ça te dérange pas, nous allons rentrer nous reposer. Je te propose de se rejoindre vers vingt heure au Piège ambulant.

- La café en face du cinéma ? Demanda Geoffrey.

J'acquiesçais. Et tous donnèrent leur accord. Je rentrais donc en compagnie de Jake, qui s'endormit à moitié tandis que je conduisais. Pour le maintenir éveiller, je lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon examen. Cela le fit rire car lui aussi avait eu le coup. Le trajet de retour ne me parut jamais si court. À peine la voiture fut-elle garée que déjà nous nous précipitions à l'intérieur. Jetant nos sacs dans l'entrée, nous nous dirigeâmes comme des automates vers la chambre et sans prendre la peine de nous changer véritablement, nous nous jetâmes ensemble sur le lit, nous contentant de retirer nos t-shirt. Enfin la session était finie, nous pouvions enfin nous reposer sans nous soucier de devoir étudier telle ou telle matière. Jake et moi nous faisions face, l'une de ses mains, reposant sous son oreiller, l'autre se trouvant entre son coussin et le mien. Je me plaçais donc dans la même position mais plaçait le dos de ma main contre son poignet. Lorsqu'il sentit ma peau, je le vis se blottir un petit peu plus. Un simple contacte nous suffisait, même si parfois nous prenions un petit peu plus que deux centimètre de peau. Nous mettions en contact nos avant bras en entier, posions nos têtes sur l'épaule de l'autre ou dans le dos. Il n'y a que lors de rares occasions telles des déprimes, de gros problèmes ou autre mauvais moment du genre où nous nous blottissions dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme tel fut le cas lors de la première nuit. Cette fois, je sentais toute l'énergie de Jake irradier dans ma main. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, Paul et Seth, plus je pouvais les sentir grâce à leur médaillon, mais aussi grâce à l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. Il faudrait que je discute de cela avec la chamane, j'étais certain qu'elle aurait encore deux ou trois choses à m'apprendre . C'est par ce contacte fragile mais rassurant que je m'endormis, bercé par la lente mais perceptible respiration de mon frère d'âme. Qu'il était agréable de dormir sans soucis.


	3. Chapitre 2 - L'incident

J'émergeais du sommeil. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être plaisant de dormir sans devoir se soucier d'étudier l'une ou l'autre matière directement au réveil. Ouvrant les yeux, je ne voyais que le plafond blanc illuminé par la lumière du soleil couchant, nimbée de jaune et orange,qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Délaissant cette vue, je me tournais vers le radio-réveil. Il était dix-neuf heure, nous avions donc une heure devant nous pour nous apprêter et rejoindre nos amis. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Jake. Il dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve, sa main posée sur mon épaule, son avant-bras reposant sur mon bras. Lorsque je bougeais sa main afin de sortir du lit pour me diriger vers la douche, il poussa un léger grognement tout en se renfrognant légèrement. Je quittais donc la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, je prenais mon temps, laissant couler l'eau bouillante sur ma peau et noyer mon visage. Je me savonnais finalement alors que ma peau se rapprochait de plus en plus de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Après m'être savonné et occupé de mes cheveux, je réglais la température de l'eau sur glaciale. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour bien se réveiller et être énergique dès le réveil. Je sortais rapidement de la douche et me brossais les dents. Mais alors que je me tournais pour saisir mes vêtements, je réalisais que j'avais, dans mon état de demi-sommeil, oublié de les préparer. Ils étaient encore dans la commode de Jake. J'enfilais donc un simple essuie autour de ma taille et rejoignis la chambre. Alors que je retournais mes affaires, cherchant après les chaussettes, une petite musique me parvint sur ma gauche. Lorsque je tournais la tête en direction du son, je vis que Jake était réveillé et venait d'allumer la radio. Je me redressais tout en tenant ma serviette pour être certain de ne pas me retrouver nu face à lui.

- Salut, bien dormi ? Dis-je.

- Très bien et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux. Tu vas pouvoir aller à la douche, j'ai finit.

Il se redressa lentement et s'assit au bord du lit tout en se frottant les cheveux.

- Tu as dit qu'on les rejoignait à quelle heure ? Articula-t-il dans un bâillement tandis qu'il s'étirait.

- Aux alentours de vingt heures.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller m'apprêter alors. À ces mots, il se mit debout et entra dans la salle de bain encore embuée par ma douche.

Une fois la porte refermée, je partais à la recherche de la paire de chaussette perdue. Je mis finalement la main sur l'une d'entre elles. Pourquoi fallait-il constamment que je tombe sur des chaussette dépareillée ? Dix minutes supplémentaires de recherches me furent nécessaire pour réussir à trouver sa jumelle. Je m'habillais finalement d'un jeans ainsi que d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir surmontant un t-shirt blanc. Alors que je passais devant le miroir pour me recoiffer, Jake sortit de la salle de bain. Apparemment, il était tout aussi endormi que moi lorsqu'il y était entré puisque lui aussi avait oublié de préparer ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait dans son coin, je rejoignit le salon où se trouvait monsieur black.

- Bonjour monsieur, dis-je gaiement.

- Eh bien, on voit que les examens sont terminés, dit-il avec un sourire. Que comptez vous faire de votre semaine de vacances ?

C'est vrai, l'école nous offrait une semaine de repos afin de nous remettre de notre session. Semaine après laquelle les cours reprendrait et parmi laquelle nous recevrions le bulletin. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressé d'obtenir mes résultats. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de me presser un jus d'orange, tout en en préparant un pour Jake.

- Sam m'a téléphoné. Me dit le père de Jake.

- Que voulait-il ? Dis-je entre deux gorgée.

- Il demandait à vous parler, mais puisque vous dormiez j'ai pris le message.

- Et ?

- Il demandait si demain vous pourriez passer chez lui, il vous faut programmer les patrouilles du mois.

- Pas de problème.

Alors que je discutait de sujets et d'autres avec monsieur Black, Jake entra dans la pièce et apercevant le verre qui l'attendait se dirigea vers lui. Je le mis donc au courant de la visite chez Sam. Tout en lui expliquant la raison de notre visite, je réalisais que j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir le petit Seth ainsi que Paul. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que je n'avais pas put les voir. J'étais donc impatient. Jake acheva son verre dans une grande gorgée et attrapa sa veste, pendante sur le dossier d'une chaise. Me saisissant de la mienne, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Alors que nous franchissions le seuil de la porte, une grande rafale de vent glacée souffla. Cela n'avait pas de grande importance puisque nous avions tout deux une température proche des quarante degrés. Merci le sang de loup-garou. Bien qu'il faisait très froid, la neige n'était toujours pas tombée et se faisait attendre.

Je montais dans ma voiture, mis le contacte et démarrais. Le café où nous nous rendions n'étais qu'à quinze minutes de la maison Black , mais étant un conducteur plutôt attaché à la vitesse, nous y arrivâmes en moins de dix minutes. Nous étions pile à l'heure. Alors que je mettais un pied à terre, le bruit d'une moto résonna derrière nous. Ce bruit, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il me suffisait de regarder la tête de Jacob pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Geoffrey et Lindsey. À chaque fois que résonnait ce bruit, Jake grimaçait. Et il n'avait pas tort. La moto de Geoffrey était dans un si mauvais état qu'à chaque mètre parcourut, elle donnait l'impression de souffrir un petit peu plus. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Jake s'était proposé pour la réparer, mais rien n'y faisait. Geoffrey ne voulait pas que l'on y touche. Arrivé à destination, Lindsey fut la première à mettre le pied à terre. Elle avait beau aimé son amoureux de tout son cœur, elle détestait au plus haut point devoir monter sur sa moto. Elle aussi ne supportait plus le cri de douleur du pauvre véhicule. Alors que nous nous faisions la bise, Cindy arriva à pied. Elle habitait deux rues plus loin. Elle n'avait donc nullement besoin d'un véhicule, surtout dans une aussi petite ville que Forks. Elle était lourdement vêtue car n'étant pas la plus sportive de nous tous, elle était cependant la plus frileuse. Lorsque nous entrâmes tous les cinq dans le café, nous nous installâmes à la table la plus proche du radiateur, histoire que les filles ne se congèlent pas avant de recevoir nos verres. Le garçon nous ayant aperçut, il se dirigea immédiatement vers nous, nous apportant la carte. Alors que les autre regardaient ce qu'ils allaient boire, j'observais le décor du bar. Les murs, bordé de latte en bois clair laissait paraître par rangée des colonnes de pierres noire. Le café n'était qu'à étage unique mais s'étendait sur une bonne vingtaine de mètre, deux bar servant à approvisionner chacune des personnes présentes lors des périodes de grandes affluences. Le sol composé de carrelage noir reflétait les lumières du plafond. C'était assez beau à voir. Alors que je laissais mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation d'une petite statuette en bois posées sur le comptoir, je reçut un coup de coude de la part de Jake.

- Ne regarde pas, mais nous ne sommes pas seul.

Me disant cela, il indiqua discrètement une direction en la pointant du menton. Lorsque je tournais les yeux dans la-dites direction, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçus Seth en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille. C'est alors que je me rappelais l'anniversaire d'Émilie et sa confidence sur sa conquête. Mais comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Je creusais ma mémoire, espérant retomber dessus. C'est alors qu'il me revint : Alisson. Enfin je pouvais la voir. Je comprenais tout à fait qu'il en soit tombé amoureux. D'un point de vue physique, elle avait tout pour plaire : un beau visage ovale au teint basané, de long cheveux bouclé blond qui lui retombait dans le bas du dos ainsi qu'une poitrine généreuse. Alors que j'entendais pour la première fois son rire, je compris qu'il n'y avait pas que son physique qui lui avait plut. La beauté de son rire reflétait une beauté intérieur plus qu'évidente. Alors que j'espionnais discrètement le petit couple en attendant mon verre de whisky-coca, mon regard fut attiré par une fille quelques tables plus loin. Alors que je la regardais plus attentivement, j'écarquillais les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

- Eh Jake, ça ne serait pas Léah derrière Seth ?

Regardant dans la direction que je lui indiquais, il opina de la tête tout en riant. Pauvre Seth, il ne pouvait même pas avoir un rendez-vous tranquille sans que sa sœur ne vienne pour l'espionner. Alors que je vidais peu à peu mon verre, j'écoutais la discussion de mes amis, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le monologue de Cindy.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Comment est ce qu'elle a put me dire ça ? Je suis d'accord que je n'avais pas à lui faire ce sale coup. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle le méritait...Peut-être aurais-je dut être plus gentille et compréhensive. Oh et puis non, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle m'a déjà trop insulté pour cela.

La laissant à son monologue, je regardais ma montre. Cela faisait déjà quarante-cinq minutes que nous étions là à laisser simplement s'écouler le temps, sans soucis. C'est alors que mon gsm sonna. En fait quatre téléphone dont le mien se mirent à sonner en même temps dans le bar. Léah, Seth, Jake et moi décrochions au même rythme. Pour ma part je tombais sur Paul.

- Logan ?

- Salut Paul, tu vas bien ?

- Moi oui, il faudrait que tu viennes chez Sam, immédiatement.

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je percevais bien au ton de sa voix qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais son ton ne me laissa pas envisager ce dont il s'agissait.

- Tu t'en rendras bien compte là bas. Fais vite.

Il raccrocha. Je me tournais alors vers Jake qui referma le clapet de son gsm et se leva.

- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Lindsey.

- Oui, désolé mais on nous attends, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de mon oncle aujourd'hui.

Une excuse vieille comme le monde, mais qui fonctionnait la majeure partie du temps. Nos amis nous laissèrent donc partir, nous payions rapidement notre part auprès du barman et sortions. Alors que nous montions à bord de ma voiture, Seth et Léah sortirent en même temps du café. Au vu de leur grand geste, la conversation ne devait pas être des plus sympathique. Je mis donc le contacte et démarrais en trombe.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as téléphoné ? Demandais-je.

- Sam, et toi ?

- Paul. Ils avaient l'air assez tracassé. Tu penses qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suppose que oui, sinon ils ne nous auraient pas tous rassemblé en même temps.

Le reste de la route se passa en silence. Je préférais me concentrer lorsqu'il faisait aussi noir, je n'allais pas ajouter un accident à la liste des probables soucis. Nous arrivions donc assez rapidement chez Sam, je me garais face à l'entrée et sortis en vitesse, bientôt rejoins par d'autre véhicules. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, Seth, qui venait d'arriver, se dirigea instantanément vers moi. Il semblait moins en colère qu'en sortant du bar. Néanmoins, les vestiges de cette hargne demeurait marquée sur ses traits juvéniles. Il me serra dans ses bras alors qu'il me faisait la bise.

- Ça va Seth ? Demandais-je.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Dit-il simplement.

- Au fait, félicitation pour Alisson, Dis-je tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Alors toi aussi tu m'as espionné ? Dit-il l'air faussement vexé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu y serais, mais je te rappelle que tu m'avais mit au courant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis toi au moins tu n'es pas intervenu dans ma conversation, dit-il en criant presque afin d'être certain d'être entendu par sa sœur qui passa à nos côté tout en grimaçant.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Dit-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

- Elle est très jolie et a l'air très sympathique. Ne la lâche pas.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'envie de la laisser. Après cette petite conversation et avoir salué les autres membres de la meute, nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison de Sam. Ma première réaction fut de pester. Le salon était entièrement saccagé. Les meubles étaient brisés en deux, la vaisselle avait été explosée contre les murs. Le lustre pendait dangereusement par un câble unique et se balançait tout en grinçant. Notre réaction commune fut de chercher les habitants de la maisonnée. Ils se trouvaient sur la pergola. Émilie était emmitouflée dans une couverture, Sam la tenant dans ses bras. Paul lui était adossé à l'un des piliers. Jared et Embry était également présent. Sans doute était-ce eux qui avaient téléphoné à Seth et Léah. La nuit étant tombée, cela ajoutait quelque chose de catastrophique et triste à la scène qui décidément n'en avait nullement besoin. Alors que nous nous approchions, Paul nous aperçut et se dirigea vers nous en courant. Nous faisant la bise, il nous expliqua la situation lorsque nous l'interrogions.

- Émilie était en train de préparer le souper quand elle a entendu un bruit sourd provenir du salon. Alors elle a délaissé sa cuisine pour aller voir ce dont il s'agissait. Une fois arrivée, elle a simplement vu que la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Personne ne parlait. Chacun écoutait le récit de Paul très attentivement.

- Lorsqu'elle l'eut fermée, elle s'est retournée et a vu une forme sombre deux fois plus grand et large qu'elle. La chose lui faisait face. Effrayée, Elle a hurlé, ce qui, apparemment , n'a pas plut à la chose puisqu'elle s'est mise à tout détruire dans la pièce. Émilie s'est réfugiée sous le fauteuil que la créature venait de renversé. Quand Sam est rentré et qu'il a vu la scène, il a put la rassurer et la faire sortir de sa cachette. La bête, elle, avait disparut depuis longtemps.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Seth

- Mais tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, lui répondit sèchement sa sœur, se dirigeant déjà vers la pauvre Émilie.

- Elle m'énerve, railla le petit frère indigné.

D'un geste compatissant, je posais ma main sur son épaule et l'entraînais à la suite de son aînée. Arrivé à proximité d'Émilie, je vis qu'elle tremblait et sanglotait. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put faire ça et la mettre dans un état pareil . Mais surtout, pourquoi ?

- Émilie, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Léah.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un long sanglot. Cela faisait vraiment mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Elle qui était toujours au petit soins pour nous, d'une nature aimante et compatissante. Comment pouvait-on imaginer lui faire subir telle horreur ?

Voyant que nous ne tirerions pas plus d'info d'elle, Sam décida de la faire rentrée et de la mettre au lit afin qu'elle se repose le temps pour nous d'organiser les patrouilles afin de capturer cette chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'était à votre avis cette chose ? Un Vampire ? Demanda Jared.

- Non, les vampires ne s'en prenne pas aux habitats et de toute manière, aucun d'entre eux ne se serait approché de ma maison au vu de l'odeur que nous dégageons pour eux. Lui répondit Sam.

- Mais alors c'était quoi ? Interrogea Seth.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, de plus, cette chose n'avait pas d'odeur. Cela ne sera pas évident de le retrouver.

- Comment va-t-on faire ? Demandais-je.

- Nous devrons nous baser sur notre intuitions, notre ouïes et notre vue. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Bien vous connaissez votre partenaire de dernière patrouille ? Nous n'allons pas en changez. Chacun s'occupera du même territoire que la dernière fois. Cela vous convient ?

Tous acquiescèrent comme un seul homme. J'allais donc me retrouver en compagnie de Seth.

- Quand commence-t-on les patrouilles ? Demanda Jake.

- Dès demain. Nous prenons le même rythme que la dernière fois. Ainsi, personne ne sera perturbé. Cela vous convient ?

Nous n'avions pas forcément le choix, mais pour Émilie chacun serait prêt à le faire. Nous veillerions même plusieurs jours de suite si cela était nécessaire. Alors que chacun commençais à se diriger vers la maison, j'arrêtais Sam en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- Tu veux que l'on t'aide à ranger les dégâts ?

- Ça ne serait pas de refus, dit-il

Nous nous rassemblions donc tous dans le salon, ramassant la vaisselle brisée, sortant les meubles irréparables, ré-accrochant le lustre. Trois heures s'écoulèrent avant que le salon ne puisse retrouver un aspect plus ou moins normal. Il allait de soi que chacun de nous allait offrir un petit quelque chose afin de les aider à remplacer ce qui avait été endommager. Tout en rangeant, nous échangions nos idées sur l'éventuel coupable et ce que nous lui ferions subir pour le mal imposé à Émilie. Certain l'éventrerais, d'autre le torturerait. Pour ma part, je le couperais, lentement, allant de plus en plus en profondeur pour finalement lui arracher la tête d'un coup de croc lui assurant une longue souffrance. Une fois les derniers débris sortis, nous nous saluions tous et rejoignîmes nos véhicule respectif.

Alors que j'allais monter dans ma voiture, Paul m'attrapa par le bras.

- Euh logan, tu dors bien chez moi aujourd'hui ?

Je lui confirmais.

- Je ramène juste Jake chez lui, puis je te rejoins.

- Pas de problème, dit-il tout en me relâchant avec un sourire.

Le trajet de retour fut calme et silencieux. Tout deux, nous réfléchissions à ce qui avait put faire autant de dégâts. Même des meubles en pierre s'était retrouvé brisé. Il allait de soi qu'aucun humain ne pouvait être responsable des dommages. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Émilie a dit avoir vu une créature deux fois plus grande et plus large qu'elle. À ma connaissance, aucune bête ne ressemblait à cela. Je décidais finalement de laisser la nuit me porter conseil et d'y réfléchir dès mon réveil, lorsque j'aurais les idées plus claires. Je tournais alors mes pensées vers Paul. Il m'avait semblé on ne peut plus tracassé. De plus lorsqu'il m'eut saisis l'épaule, j'aurais juré qu'il me lançait un appel. Il me tardait d'arriver chez lui.

J'arrivais donc chez Jake et le déposais. Il me fit la bise, sortit du véhicule et rentra chez lui, tout en me saluant du bras. Je repris le chemin inverse, en silence, sans même penser à la moindre idée. J'étais, comme on peut le dire, en mode automatique. Mes mains tournaient le volant mais il n'y avait aucune pensée au sein de ma tête. Lorsque j'arrivais chez Paul, il était assis à l'entrée et m'attendait. Je le saluais, salut qu'il me rendit accompagné d'un bâillement.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur. Tu devrais te reposer tu as l'air fatigué.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis un petit temps.

- Pourquoi donc ? Dis en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je pense toujours à elle. Je n'arrive pas à passer outre la rupture. À ces paroles, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Je me rappelais alors, trois mois plus tôt, quand il nous avait annoncé que Rachel le laissait tomber. Je le pris par l'épaule.

- Écoute Paul, tu es un gars super et si elle ne le réalise pas, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite vraiment pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite et qui te rendra heureux.

Comme rassuré par mes paroles, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'arrive à la faire sortir de mes pensées, mais il y a toujours un moment où elle ressurgit. Aujourd'hui quand j'ai vu Sam qui tenait Émilie contre lui, je n'ai cessé de penser à elle sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, les amis sont fait pour ça, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, je te promet que d'ici une semaine tu l'auras sortie de ta tête.

Rien ne me permettait de l'affirmer, mais j'avais l'espoir que grâce à cette phrase, il reprendrait confiance et trouverait quelqu'un de bien pour lui.

- On va dormir ? Dit-il dans un bâillement. On continuera la discussion demain, on a beaucoup de chose à se dire depuis trois semaine.

Désormais, un grand sourire s'étalait sur nos deux visages. Nous nous revoyions enfin après ces trois semaines interminables.

J'acquiesçais à sa proposition. La scène de destruction plus le fait de ranger le salon de Sam m'avait exténué. Nous rentrions donc et nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Nous déshabillant, mais conservant nos sous-vêtement, je m'allongeais sur le dos de mon côté du lit. À peine fus-je couché que déjà, je sentis la main de Paul se posé contre mon cou, son avant-bras reposant sur mon pectoral et son visage blotti contre mon épaule. Il avait vraiment besoin de contacte et de soutien le pauvre. La rupture l'avait affecté plus que ce que je le pensais à la base. Je devrais avoir une conversation avec lui dès le lendemain. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser dans un tel état. Je tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour cela. Il fallait que je lui change les idées. Pour lui indiquer que j'étais là et le soutenais, je lui attrapais son autre main et la serrait au creux de la mienne. Il poussa un léger soupir d'aise et s'endormit. Comme à chaque fois, je me laissait doucement mais lentement bercé par sa respiration de plus en plus calme. Je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée, emportant Paul avec moi.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les pleurs d'un ami

Je fus réveillé par mon gsm, étonnement, je ne l'avais pas mis en vibreur avant d'aller me coucher. Sans doute avais-je été trop pré-occupé par Paul que pour m'en soucier. Je me dépêchais donc de le couper avant qu'il ne se réveille. Heureusement que je l'avais posé assez prêt de la table de nuit que pour pouvoir l'attraper d'un simple mouvement de bras. Je l'éteignais donc et le reposais. Si c'était un appel important, la personne me ré-sonnerai sûrement ou tout du moins, me laisserait un message vocal. Je me remis donc en position. La première chose que je vis, et que j'aurais dû voir en me réveillant, fut la façon dont était allongé Paul. De ses deux mains il me tenait l'avant-bras et déposais ma main droite sur ses cheveux et sa tempe, ses yeux reposant contre mon avant-bras. Cette position me fit immédiatement penser à un besoin urgent d'être rassuré. Sans doute avait-il encore rêvé de Rachel. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir m'y prendre pour la lui faire sortir de l'esprit. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas imprégné d'elle. Du moins, n'en avait-il jamais parlé ouvertement. J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur n'en aurait que plus souffert. Alors que je réfléchissais à une méthode pour lui changer les idées, je le sentis se blottir un petit peu plus contre mon bras, repliant les jambes sur son torse. Je me mis alors machinalement à lui caresser les cheveux. Lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui, je sentis quelque chose glisser le long de mon bras, quelque chose d'humide, une larme. Paul pleurait dans son sommeil. Je ne supportais pas de voir les gens pleurer, et d'autant plus lorsque ces personnes étaient des êtres cher à mon cœur. Le voir ainsi, faillit m'arracher une larme qui déjà se préparait au bord de mon oeil. Je rapprochais donc ma bouche de son oreille afin de lui murmurer quelques choses. On m'avait toujours dit que l'on rêve de ce que l'on entend. Il était temps de vérifier si cela était vrai. Je prenais donc ma voix la plus lente et la plus douce, accentuant chaque mots comme pour charmer un petit enfant qui ferait des cauchemars.

- Chut Paul, calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là. Toute la meute est là. Tu n'es pas seul et tu ne le seras jamais. Peut importe si tu chutes, peu importes si tu échoues. Nous serons toujours là pour t'aider à franchir les épreuves. Jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons. Tu le sais déjà, nous sommes tous liés d'une certaine façon et jamais personne ne pourra détruire ce lien. Peut importe ce que tu feras ou décideras, nous serons toujours là pour toi. N'aie pas peur. Même si tu ne nous vois pas, même si nous sommes séparés, nous aurons toujours un regard sur toi. Nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir et te protéger. Nous sommes une famille.

Plus je parlais et plus je sentais que ses larmes disparaissait. J'aurais même juré voir un sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres lorsque je finissais mon discours. D'où est-ce que je l'avais tiré, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais il en est que parler à quelque qui rêve est efficace. Je me recouchais donc et restais à regarder le plafond. Il devait sans doute être dans les alentours de 10 heure puisque le soleil illuminait déjà bien la chambre. Alors que j'y repensais, je n'avais jamais vu cette fameuse Rachel. Jamais elle ne s'était présentée à une quelconque réunion. Du moins à aucune de celle où j'avais été présent. Alors que je laissais mon esprit voyager entre deux pensées, je sentis l'étreinte autour de mon bras s'alléger de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'un contacte fébrile du bout des doigts. C'est à ce moment que j'en profitais pour me lever et enfiler un short. J'allais quitter la chambre lorsque je me retournais pour m'assurer que Paul dormait bien et sans peine, ce qui était le cas. Je franchissais donc la porte que je laissais entre-ouverte, au cas où l'idée de Rachel envahirait de nouveau ses esprits.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine et enclenchais à faible volume la radio. Encore une fois, la chanson qui passa sur les ondes correspondait parfaitement à la situation actuelle. À croire que j'avais un don pour l'allumer lorsque cela arrivait. Aujourd'hui, j'étais tombé sur : « All i need – within temptation ». Alors que je me laissais entraîner par la musique, je préparais le petit-déjeuner. Des jus de fruits fraîchement pressés, des pancakes et des céréales. Voilà de quoi démarrer une bonne journée. Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers le salon pour attendre Paul avant de déjeuner, mais je fus surpris par celui-ci qui franchit la porte de la chambre. Ses yeux portaient encore les marques de ses pleurs nocturnes. Je changeais alors de direction et allais vers lui afin de lui faire la bise.

Malgré le fait que je connaissais déjà la réponse, je lui posais tout de même la question.

- Bien dormi ?

- Le début de nuit était horrible, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. En revanche le dernier rêve que j'ai fait était ... Magnifique.

Je souriais discrètement, pensant que son rêve avait été créé par mes paroles.

- Tu me racontes ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop ...

Je ne sus quel mot utilisé pour terminé ma phrase et la laissais donc en suspend car je savais pertinemment qu'il savait ce que je voulais dire.

- Eh bien, j'étais plongé dans le noir, je n'y voyais absolument rien. Je ne pouvais entendre que des violons et trompettes jouant rapidement une musique assez triste. C'est alors que je l'ai vue, comme à chaque fois, elle est apparue et a fait mine de me tendre la main. Alors que j'allais l'attrapée, elle l'a retirée au dernier moment avec un rire sadique.

Je voyais bien qu'il peinait à raconter son histoire mais le laissait continuer. Si son rêve était aussi beau qu'il l'avait dit, la suite le ferait sûrement sourire, et ce fut le cas.

- Alors qu'elle riait et que je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, il y a eu une lumière derrière moi et quand je me suis retourné, tu étais là, sous ta forme de nakarian.

Je souris à cette idée. En voilà une pensée originale, mais pourquoi pas, après tout, c'était son rêve. Peut-être était-ce le ton de ma voix qui l'y avait fait songer.

- Tu m'as dépassé en me lançant un sourire et tu t'es rapproché d'elle. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que tu allais faire. Mais tu as simplement posé ta main sur son front et elle s'est mise à pleurer tout en tombant à genou.

Je ne pensais pas que ce que je lui avais dit aurait produit cet effet, mais si il s'en est senti soulagé alors tant mieux.

- Ensuite, ta tête a changé, c'est comme si tu devenais menaçant. Tu t'es reculé, l'a regardée et a brandit ton glaive pendant qu'une foule invisible chantait des paroles que je ne comprenais pas. C'est alors qu'elle a mis son visage face au sol et a disparut, comme si elle partait se réfugier quelque part. Après ça, tu t'es tourné vers moi en rangeant ton glaive.

J'étais vraiment impatient d'entendre la suite. Il avait vraiment l'imagination très fertile. Il est dingue de voir à quel point certaines paroles peuvent faire réagir.

- Tu t'es approché et tu m'as redressé avec beaucoup d'aisance. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y serais parvenu aussi facilement dans la réalité.

Je pris une mine faussement offusqué, ce qui le fit légèrement rire. Il continua son récit.

- Tu m'a frotté les bras, les jambes et le torse pour en enlever de la poussière et puis tu as saisis le pendentif que tu m'avais offert. Tu m'as fait signe de regarder et en a dirigé la pointe vers l'obscurité.

« Attention, tu vas voir qu'il va me dire que j'en ai fait sortir un rayon laser ou un truc du style » Me dis-je.

- C'est alors qu'un énorme faisceau lumineux en est sorti, de la même couleur que ta flamme.

« Ah, j'y étais presque. »

- Et c'est là que j'ai vu la clairière au saule, avec toute la meute. Tout le monde était là, tout proche. Certains jouaient, d'autres chantaient à tue-tête. C'est à ce moment que tu m'as légèrement poussé dans le dos pour que j'avance vers eux. Et là, en entrant dans ce paysage, je m'y suis senti trop bien. J'avais chaud, l'air était doux et un son de rire résonnait continuellement sur la scène mais sans en être pour autant dérangeant.

J'essayais de me représenter la vue. En effet, cela devait être fortement plaisant et paisible.

- Ensuite, tu m'as rejoint. Tu as appelé Jake d'un signe de la main et tu t'es emparé de nos pendentifs. Tu les as accolés tout les trois.

Disant cela, il joignit le geste à la parole, s'emparant de son pendentif et de celui que la chamane m'avait offert.

- Et c'est à ce moment que je t'ai entendu me dire : « N'aie pas peur. Même si tu ne nous vois pas, même si nous sommes séparés, nous aurons toujours un regard sur toi. Nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir et te proté sommes une famille. »

Alors comme ça, certains de mes mots lui étaient parvenus tel quel. Plus il me racontait son rêve et plus je souriais. C'est alors que je commençais à ressentir une chaleur étrange. Je baissais les yeux et tombais en face de nos pendentifs. Tout deux étaient en feu. Mais apparemment, ce feu ne brûlait pas Paul qui tenait toujours les deux bijoux. Paul sembla également remarqué le phénomène et, surpris, lâcha les deux objets qui s'éteignirent une fois le contacte rompu.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Me demanda-t-il, les yeux équarquillés.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée mais en tout cas, c'était agréable. Il faudra que je demande à la chamane, si elle en sait quelque chose.

Nous restions tout deux hagard un instant, puis nous ressaisissant, nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger pour déjeuner.

- Bon c'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui, demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai absolument rien de prévu, hors mis la patrouille de ce soir.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça. J'allais te proposer de faire du sport, mais je ne sais pas si tu es assez résistant pour en faire maintenant et peut-être devoir courir après ce monstre plus tard dans la journée.

- Euh, pardon ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas résistant ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux. J'adorais quand il avait ce regard. Il prouvait parfaitement qu'il allait pour le mieux et qu'aucune mauvais pensées ne viendrait obscurcir sa journée. Je décidais donc de marcher dans son jeu.

- Très bien, voilà ce que je te propose, on s'échauffe chacun dans son coin jusque midi, puis là on emporte un paquetage léger de nourriture et on fait la course jusque la falaise. Ça te convient ?

- Parfait, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais à la condition que chacun prépare le paquetage de l'autre mais sans coup vache, d'accord ?

- Comme si c'était mon genre, dis-je. On devrait préparer les sacs maintenant, comme ça on serait tranquille pour la suite.

- Bonne idée.

Nous terminions donc notre déjeuner et nous dirigions en direction de la cuisine où je me mis à préparer son sac sans qu'il ne puisse voir ce que j'y mettais. Je ne verrais rien de ce qu'il disposerait dans le mien également. C'est ici que nous allions voir si nous étions tout deux de bons joueurs. Je ne mettais dans son sac que le stricte nécessaire et ce qu'il aimait. À savoir : une bouteille d'eau de un litre. Ça devrait suffire, j'y déposais également trois demi baguette remplies de jambon, fromages et crudités. Il adorait ça et comme il était aussi gros mangeur que moi, trois serait sûrement assez. J'y déposais également une pomme, une banane et une poire que je glissait dans un tupperware afin d'éviter de le faire les exploser durant la course. En fin de compte, son sac n'était pas si lourd que ça. Il aurait même plutôt facile à le porter. J'hésitais tout de même à le lester un petit peu, chose que je ne fis pas, par pur esprit sportif. Lorsque je me retournais, il avait également achevé mon sac. Nous les déposions tout deux à l'entrée. Un rouge pour moi et un bleu pour lui. Après cela, nous nous séparâmes pour nous changer et nous échauffer. En effet, je savais parfaitement que si l'on l'avait fait face à l'autre, la compétition aurait commencé et l'on se serait fatigué avant l'affrontement. Je me dirigeais donc en direction du jardin et me plaçais sous un arbre afin de commencer l'échauffement. J'enchaînais les pompes, les abdos, les tractions et les exercices de corde à sauter. Je décidais également de me créer quelques haltère de quelques kilos à peine grâce à un rocher se trouvant à proximité. Cela peut vraiment être pratique de manipuler les éléments. Bien sûr, le design laissait encore à désirer, mais je m'améliorais.

Midi sonna enfin. Je rentrais alors dans la maison et retrouvais mon adversaire qui m'attendait déjà son sac sur le dos, le mien en main. Il me le lança lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Une fois que nous étions tout deux à l'extérieur nous nous mîmes en position de départ.

- À 3, dit-il.

- 1, dis-je.

- 2 , continua-t-il.

- 3, disions nous en chœur.

Nous courrions à notre rythme. Seulement, petit détail qu'il ignorait, c'est que j'avais pensé avant de le rejoindre à brancher mon ipod et mettre mon oreillette. Je courais donc en musique, ce qui me donnait du cœur à la tâche. Je faillis me sentir coupable lorsque je vis que lui aussi portait une oreillette. Ainsi nous étions à égalité. Nous évitions tout deux les racines et branches basses tout en courant au rythme de nos musiques respectives. Personnellement je trouvais que Moon trance de Lyndsey Stirling convenait parfaitement à l'effort et au paysage dans lequel nous progressions.

Alors que nous avions à peine débuter la course de dix minutes, chacun était déjà à son allure maximale, essayant de distancer l'autre. Mais aucun de nous ne parvenait à gagner un seul centimètre d'avance. Heureusement pour moi, il avait été assez bon joueur et n'avait pas lesté mon sac à dos. Nous ne parlions pas durant l'effort mais grâce à son pendentif qui heurtait son torse à un rythme régulier, je pouvais sentir toute l'envie qu'il avait de l'emporter et le soulagement que cela lui prodiguait de courrir. Au bout de 3 heures, nous parvenions finalement, à coup de marche programmée, au bord de la falaise. J'aimais assez cette idée de la marche programmée. Ainsi, nous courrions tout deux le même temps et grâce au repos occasionné par ces périodes, nous pouvions constamment fournir le meilleur de nous-même.

- Ex æquo, dit-il, les mains sur les cuisses, essayant de récupérer son souffle, une fois arrivé au bord de la falaise.

Pour ma part, je m'effondrai à terre, le pouce levé en signe d'accord. Il faut dire que nous nous étions bien acharnés sur le dernier kilomètre. Finalement, il n'y aurait pas encore de vainqueur aujourd'hui. Je m'asseyais donc après avoir récupéré mon souffle et me saisis de mon sac afin de découvrir ce qu'il y avait mis. Je me mis à rire. Il y avait exactement la même chose que ce que j'avais disposé dans le sien. Paul me rejoignit et nous mangeâmes durant une bonne heure tout en discutant d'entraînement possible et de comment améliorer nos performances pour enfin l'emporter un jour face à l'autre.

Je Jettais un oeil à ma montre.

- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille si on veut pouvoir se doucher avant d'entamer la patrouille.

- Ok, j'envoie juste un sms à Jake, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas si je suis quelques minutes en retard.

- Bonne idée, je vais faire de même avec Seth.

C'est alors que me revint en tête ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que je l'avais laissé seul durant une patrouille. Je rangeais alors mon gsm sans envoyé le message.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse vite, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à Seth parce que je ne suis pas là pour l'aider à surveiller.

- Tu n'as pas tort. On n'a qu'à muter, ce sera plus rapide.

Ce que nous fîmes. Nous portions juste un short, ce n'était pas bien grave si il était déchiré. Le trajet du retour fut sans encombres et ne dura qu'une heure. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette forme était vraiment très rapide. Retrouvant ma forme humaine juste en sortant de la foret, j'hésitais à parcourir les derniers mètres en étant nu, mais finalement ma pudeur l'emporta et je me décidais finalement à enfiler un jeans. Paul, fit de même. Sans doute cela ne le gênait-il pas de se retrouver ainsi devant quelqu'un de la meute mais qu'il n'apprécierait pas devant un inconnu. Personnellement, je le ressentais de la sorte. C'est ainsi que je rejoignit la salle de bain pendant qu'il allait se détendre devant la télévision. Après une douche de vingt minutes nous échangeâmes nos rôles et lorsque nous étions tout les deux prêt nous séparâmes afin de rejoindre nos lieux de patrouilles respectifs.

J'arrivais sur les lieux avec une heure d'avance. J'en profitais donc pour m'allonger sous ma forme animale, laissant mon museau reposer sur mes pattes. Je me contentais d'observer les reflets du crépuscule sur l'eau de la rivière, manquant par la même de m'endormir. Soudain une voix me parvint, c'était Jake.

- Logan ?

- Oui ?

- Je tenais juste à te remercier.

- Pourquoi ça ? Pensais-je intrigué tout en relevant la tête.

- Pour ce que tu as fait pour Paul. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état il vient d'arriver, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi motivé. Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai juste parlé durant son sommeil . Il faisait un cauchemar alors je lui ai changé les idées. Et je l'ai emmené faire du sport en compétition, histoire qu'il se vide la tête et se défoule un petit peu.

- Bonne idée. Tu es déjà sur ton lieu de patrouille ?

- Oui, j'attends Seth.

- Tu devrais peut-être profiter de l'heure qu'il reste pour faire une sieste, parce qu'il est on ne peut plus motivé par vos retrouvailles, il risque d'être très énergique.

- Hahaha, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je penses que je vais en profiter en effet.

- Repose toi bien.

- Merci. Juste pour savoir, qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là ?

- Je me tracassais pour Paul alors j'ai décidé de venir à l'avance. Et puis il m'a envoyé un message.

- Oui, pour dire qu'il serait en retard.

- Oui, il y a eu celui-là, mais aussi un autre pour m'avertir que vous étiez rentrer plus vite que prévu parce que tu ne voulais pas laisser Seth seul.

- Ah, euh, oui en effet, il a dut l'envoyer pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

- Allez, je te laisse dormir. Tu vas en avoir besoin. À dans une heure.

- Merci, occupe toi bien de Paul et à tantôt.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, j'étais sûr et certain qu'il venait de me faire un clin d'œil.

Je me redressais alors et me dirigeais sous un sapin aux branches tombantes afin de me plonger dans son ombre et dissimuler au maximum ma présence. Si Seth était aussi énergique que le pensais Jacob, alors j'avais intérêt à le voir venir avant qu'il ne me voit. Je me positionnais donc pour m'assoupir, ralentissant ma respiration au possible afin de m'apaiser. Le sport aidant, le sommeil vint très vite. Juste avant de sombrer, je perçus la voix de Paul résonner au sein de mon crâne. J'eus néanmoins l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'un soupir que d'une réelle pensée. Peut-être Jake avait-il réussis à le convaincre de dormir une petite heure également. Il en est que tout ce que je perçut fut : « Merci Logan ». Je soupirais d'aise et de contentement, glissant encore plus vite dans le sommeil. Cela fait tellement du bien de sentir que l'on a put sècher les pleurs d'un ami.


	5. Chapitre 4 - La reprise des patrouilles

Ce rêve, c'est comme si je l'avais déjà fait. Mais comme à chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'en souvenir au réveil. Comment pouvais-je savoir que je l'avais déjà vécu si j'en oubliais à chaque fois le moindre détail. Cette fois cependant, un détail me marquait. Des griffes, presque aussi longues qu'un bras rejoignant une ombre qui bouge sans personne pour la diriger. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? On dit que les rêves ont une signification. Que voulait donc dire celui-ci ?

Je me réveillais, lentement, et poussais un bâillement. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles et la lumière lunaire perçait le toit fait de branches sous lequel je m'étais assoupis. Je m'étirais avant de sortir de ma cachette. C'est alors que je me rappelais : Seth. Prudemment, je tentais un œil à l'extérieur de mon abri. Il n'y avait personne. Où était-il ? Mon cœur se mit à accélérer la cadence. Et si mon cauchemar avait été créé par ses plaintes pendant une attaque et que je n'y avais pas répondu. J'allais sortir de mon abri lorsque soudain une branche craqua sur ma droite. Je détournais alors le regard dans cette direction. C'est à ce moment que je le vis, la langue pendante pour avoir couru longtemps et sur une longue distance. Il tournait la tête à droite, à gauche. Il me cherchait. Lorsqu'il passa devant ma planque, je me reculais lentement, afin de ne pas faire craquer les branchages couvrant le sol. Il se tourna vers la rivière et s'assit.

« Logan ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mais m'avançait lentement derrière lui, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il retenta un appel.

« Logan ? »

J'étais enfin à un mètre derrière lui, je m'assis et inclinais la tête sur le côté pour quand il se retournerais. Le connaissant, il allait sans douter pousser un hurlement si je ne répondais pas mentalement. Je me décidais donc à refermer mon piège.

« Seth ? » Pensais-je.

« Logan, où es-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas besoin de l'avoir devant moi pour voir à quel point m'entendre l'avait rendu heureux. Il s'était redressé sur ses quatre pattes et avait avancé la tête, comme pour mieux me capter.

« Pas très loi, tu es déjà sur place? »

« oui, je pensais être en retard mais en fait, tu es pire que moi dans ce domaine. »

Je me levais alors silencieusement et me plaçais en vitesse à son flanc gauche. Une fois à la hauteur de sa tête, je lui envoyais un message.

« Je ne crois pas, non »

Il sursauta.

La surprise que je lus sur son visage valait bien tout l'or du monde. J'avais réussi à l'avoir. Il ne m'avait pas entendu approché. Au vu de son expression, il devait pensé que j'étais arrivé si vite que ses sens n'avaient pas eu le temps de me détecter, alors que justement c'était le contraire. Il s'y était trop habitué que pour y faire attention. Lorsque finalement il se fut remit du choc, il se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber au sol. Et se redressa, gardant ses pattes sur mon thorax.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse un infarctus à mon âge ? »

« Désolé Seth, je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister. » Pensais-je en riant.

Il se dégagea et me laissa me relever. À peine fus-je assis qu'il plaçât son museau dans mon cou.

« Tu m'as manqué » Pensa-t-il.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué »

J'attendis qu'il eut retiré son museau pour commencer à lui parler.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé tes examens ? »

« Moyennement je pense, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à étudier »

« Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ? » dis-je l'air faussement accusateur.

« Je euh... »

« Allez tu peux me le dire, tu sais que ça restera entre nous ».

Je m'allongeais au sol, bientôt rejoint par lui qui se couchait à ma droite, légèrement en retrait. Il déposa son museau sur ses pattes. Il dirigea seulement ses yeux dans ma direction. Je ne voulais pas le forcer à parler, mais bon, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il redouble son année alors si c'était quelque chose sur lequel je pouvais l'aider, autant le demander.

Après une longue hésitation, il se décida finalement à m'en parler. Tout en détournant néanmoins le regard.

« Allison ». Pensa-t-il simplement.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander d'explication, il perçut facilement que mon expression lui en réclamait.

« Tu ne diras rien ? Tu me le jures ? »

J'aquiescais.

« Eh bien, chaque soir, elle venait discrètement chez moi en passant par l'arrière de la maison. Je la faisais rentrer et on s'allongeait tout les deux sur le lit. On restais là à discuter et se câliner. »

Même si il était sous sa forme animale, je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il rougissait certainement. Certitude qui fut très vite confirmée par le bijoux qu'il portait autour du cou. Je ne put m'empêcher de penser que c'était mignon. Le petit Seth avait des rendez-vous secret. Que n'aurais-je pas donner pour pouvoir vivre ça durant mon adolescence.

« Donc tu n'étudiais pas parce que tu passais ton temps avec elle ? »

« Elle me faisait parfois réciter, mais ça durait 30 minutes maximum. On finissait toujours par dériver sur un autre sujet. »

J'ignore pourquoi mais une question me taraudait l'esprit et se posa presque d'elle même.

« Tu l'as déjà embrassée ? »

Il se redressa immédiatement. Si il rougissait déjà auparavant, à ce stade il devait ne plus avoir de sang dans les autres parties de son jeune corps. Ses pensées elles-même se firent confuses.

« Non, c'est vrai ? »

Il se contenta simplement d'acquiescer tout en fermant les yeux.

C'est alors que me revinrent certains de mes souvenirs, oubliés depuis longtemps. Léna n'était pas la première fille avec qui j'étais sortis. Il y en avait eu une, trois ans dans le passé. Je me rappelais alors notre premier baiser dans cette discothèque pour son bal de promotion. J'aurais put me laisser découvrir ce souvenir si toute les émotions négatives inhérente à la rupture ne m'avait pas fait refermer la porte au plus vite. En fait, je réalisais que je préférais ne pas me souvenir de cette fille. Un autre souvenir émergea. Mon premier baiser, le véritable me revint en mémoire. En fait, je me rappelais de chacun de mes premiers baisers avec les quelques filles que j'avais fréquenté. Je décidais cependant de confier ces souvenirs à Seth. Après tout, il avait le droit de savoir comment s'était passé mon premier baiser pour éventuellement songé à sauté le pas sans un stress trop important.

« Écoute Seth, Léna n'est pas la première femme avec qui je suis sortis. »

Il me regarda comme si je lui annonçait que la terre était plate. Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre cette expression.

« Tu me crois incapable avec les femmes que tu fais cette tête ? » Demandais-je .

« Pas du tout, je suis juste surpris que tu ais pu penser que les gens crois que tu es du genre à n'avoir qu'une copine occasionnellement. Tu as plutôt l'allure du gars qui en ramène des filets entier .»

« j'en ai peut-être l'air, mais je ne suis pas un Don Juan. Pour que je ramène une fille avec moi, il faut d'abord que j'en sois amoureux. »

Seth se rapprocha, prêt à écouter mon histoire. Il ne put cependant attendre que je commence mon récit et m'interrogea.

« Alors ce premier baiser ? Raconte ! » Il était vraiment impatient.

« En fait, il n'était pas des plus romantiques. »

« Raconte, je veux tout savoir. » dit-il.

« J'avais 16 ans. J'étais à la fête d'anniversaire d'une fille de ma classe. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait bien bu. Je me suis mis à danser avec une fille qui ne m'attirait pas du tout, mais bon on s'amusait bien. C'est alors qu'elle m'a attrapé par la main et m'a entraîné hors de la salle. Je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment, mais elle était complètement ivre. Nous nous sommes allongé sur un talus et là, elle m'a demandé si j'avais déjà embrassé beaucoup de filles. Elle fut surprise lorsque je lui appris que jamais mes lèvres n'avait effleuré celle de l'une d'entre elles. »

Seth était totalement suspendu à mon récit. L'avantage d'une conversation par la pensée c'est que les souvenir peuvent directement se dévoiler par image dans l'esprit de l'autre. Je marquais une pause.

« Alors ? » Me demanda Seth, enthousiaste et passionné par mon histoire.

« Alors elle m'a demandé si je voulais apprendre à embrassé. J'étais tellement ivre que j'ai accepté. Finalement je ne me suis pas mal débrouiller. Cependant, le soir même, j'appris qu'elle avait un homme avec qui elle sortait depuis un an et qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas m'avoir adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Elle avait une perte complète de la mémoire. »

Seth parut désolé à cette idée. Je baissais la tête en signe de dépit. Lui, releva la sienne et vint la frotter contre la mienne en signe de soutien.

« Les autres se sont mieux passé j'espère ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui, en ce qui concerne la première fille avec qui je suis vraiment sortis, nous sortions ensemble depuis trois mois. Elle était plus petite que moi et avait les cheveux long et blond. Bien qu'elle soit plus âgée de quelques mois, elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que moi de part son caractère. »

Au fur et à mesure que je racontais, je me rendis compte que mon regard s'était dirigé vers le ciel étoilé et que Seth avait déposé son museau sur mes pattes avant. Malgré le fait que j'avais fermé la porte, certains souvenirs avaient tout de même réussis à se frayer un passage et restaient désormais ancré, me laissant un poids sur le cœur.

« Nous étions donc à son bal de promotion. Comme à son habitude, elle refusait de danser alors que j'adore ça. Après être allé me chercher quelques bière au comptoir, je l'ai finalement entraînée de force avec moi au centre de la piste, là où la foule est la plus dense. J'avais choisis le moment idéal, c'était le temps de slow. »

Seth me regardait, ses yeux reflétant les étoiles, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Et c'est lorsqu'elle a détourné le regard pour demander quelque chose à l'un de ses amis proche de nous que je lui ai attrapé le visage et l'ai embrassée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et à vrai dire, moi non plus. J'étais tellement stressé, tu ne peux pas imaginé. »

Seth souriait intérieurement. Sans doute imaginait-il la scène.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux quand tu racontes ce baiser ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'elle m'a manipulé et blessé durant prêt de 6 mois. Je ne pouvais pas être moi même et j'en avais assez de jouer un rôle. »

Je le voyais s'assombrir, il me fallait le rassurer.

« Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences que cela t'arrivera aussi. Regarde le bonheur simple que tu as avec Allison. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Je suis certain que ton premier baiser sera fabuleux. Si tu veux un conseil, mange quelque chose à la vanille avant, les filles adorent cette odeur en général, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, et puis au pire, ça te rafraîchira l'haleine. N'hésite pas la prochaine fois que vous serez proche à lui faire un simple câlin et puis l'embrasser. Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu y seras, tu sauras parfaitement quoi faire. »

Il était tout excité, apparemment, j'avais réussis à le rassurer et il était désormais impatient de tenter l'expérience.

« Et avec Léna, tu en es où ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Euh, en fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis le début de mes examens. Je pense que j'irais la voir demain. J'essayerais de trouver le temps, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème normalement.»

« Tu lui remettras mon bonjour, s'il te plaît ? »

je souris intérieurement.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, je le ferais. »

« Et avec Léah, ça va mieux ? » demandais-je.

Immédiatement il se dressa sur ses pattes. Apparemment non.

« Elle m'énerve. »

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair. » Plaisantais-je.

« Elle ne m'écoute jamais, elle ne me fait pas confiance et elle me croit incapable de tout. »

Je ne sus que dire et me contentais de soupirer.

« J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre vous. »

C'est alors que sa réaction me surprit. Il se rapprocha, s'allongea à mes côtés et plongea son museau au niveau de ma patte droite.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas comme toi ? »

Je ne sus comment réagir. Je dirigeais simplement mon regard, estomaqué, vers lui.

« Toi, tu es discret, tu me protège sans être trop envahissant, tu sais m'écouter et me faire confiance. Si je te dit quelque chose, tu ne vas le répéter à personne. Tu sais aussi déceler directement quand quelque chose ne va pas et surtout, tu n'hésite pas à te confier. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, mais je suis certain que ta sœur a ses raisons. Il doit sans doute y avoir quelque chose qui la bloque, même si j'ignore ce que c'est. Tu as déjà essayé de parler avec elle ? »

« Bien sûr, à de nombreuses reprises. » Me dit-il avec conviction.

« J'ai dit parler Seth, pas crier. »

« Oh, alors... pas vraiment. »

« je pense que tu devrais essayer, tu serais peut-être surpris du résultat »

« J'attendrais d'abord qu'elle ait digéré l'histoire du rendez-vous au bar. »

« Elle est encore la-dessus ? » Dis-je en riant légèrement.

« Encore et toujours »

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Seth passa son temps à regarder les étoiles pendant que j'inspectais la lisière de la forêt du regard. La chose n'ayant pas d'odeur, seul mon ouïe et ma vue pouvait la déceler. Mais apparemment, nous étions seuls ce soir. J'aurais peut-être dut être plus attentifs durant mes récits. Je me redressais pour m'étirer tout en baillant.

« je pense qu'il n'y aura aucune trace de l'assaillant d'Émilie ce soir » dis-je.

Un son me parvint et me fis sursauter. En fait ce n'était pas un son venant de l'extérieur, mais un message de Paul. Il m'avait juste appelé.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » Pensa-t-il tout en riant ouvertement.

« Un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« La patrouille est finie. Ça te tente une petite course jusqu'à la limite de mon terrain pour rentrer ? Le premier arriver a gagner. »

« Je raccompagne juste Seth jusque chez lui et après je suis partant. »

« Très bien, j'attendrais ton signal pour démarrer. »

Je le sentais on ne peut plus impatient. Décidément, cette journée lui avait fait énormément de bien. J'avais également l'impression que la discussion avec Jacob avait également porté ses fruits. Je raccompagnais donc Seth jusque chez lui. Le trajet fut rapide puisqu'il n'habitait qu'à peu prêt à deux kilomètre de là. Je lui souhaitait donc la bonne nuit. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte d'entrée, j'envoyais le signal à Paul et démarrais au quart de tour. J'avalais les mètres à une allure folle. J'espérais juste être plus rapide que mon opposant. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie de perde, sous peine de me voir me faire narguer durant des semaines entières. Je connaissais suffisamment Paul pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Il était extrêmement compétitif. Le temps passait à une allure folle. J'avais l'impression de traîner. Cependant, j'aperçus une ombre, allant à peu près à la même vitesse que moi, passer derrière les arbres sur ma droite. C'était qui signifiait que une fois encore, nous étions ex-æquo. Il dut s'en rendre compte puisque je le vis accélérer sensiblement. Ce que je fis également. Quitte à ne pas gagner, autant arriver à égalité.

Nous passâmes finalement la ligne d'arrivé côte à côte. Paul regagna sa forme humaine.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, on arrivera donc jamais à se départager ?

Je regagnais également mon apparence d'humain.

- Vu comme c'est parti, je pense qu'on mettra un bon moment.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la maison. À cette heure ci, il n'y aurait personne pour nous voir passer. Nous passions donc par l'arrière de la maison pour arriver directement dans la chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé là que nous revêtions un simple short. Alors que j'allais m'allonger sur le lit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de derrière. Paul se pencha par la fenêtre afin de voir l'invité surprise.

Immédiatement, il fonça pour ouvrir la porte et Jake entra, déjà revêtu d'un jeans.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je.

- Je me disais que ça vous tenterait peut-être une nuit blanche à jouer à la console. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècle que l'on ne l'a pas fait.

Je portais mon regard vers Paul. Il était aussi emballé par cette idée que je pouvais l'être.

- On commence par un need for speed carbon ? Proposais-je en guise de réponse.

- Génial, approuva Paul.

- Je vais vous laisser sur place, dit Jake, un air de défis sur le visage.

Heureusement, Paul disposait dans sa chambre d'une armoire dans laquelle se trouvait la télé et la console. Nous ne l'avions utilisée qu'en de rare occasion puisque nous étions toujours occupé à courir à gauche et à droite. Nous tournions donc le lit de façon à faire face à la télévision et nous installions tout les trois sous les draps, nos manettes en main. Après une vingtaine de course, mon esprit commença à s'embrumer, je ne distinguais quasiment plus les différences entre les impasses et les raccourcis. Je me décidais donc de fermer les yeux durant cinq secondes afin de pouvoir me concentrer de nouveau, profitant d'un choix de circuit. Cependant ce geste me fut fatale. Je sentis ma tête partir sur le côté. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais fut de voir mon véhicule se diriger droit vers une station à essence qui explosa. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, eus-je le temps de penser avant de totalement sombrer dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 5 - The burning soul

Je n'eus pas encore ouvert les yeux que déjà un son me parvenait, ou plutôt une musique. Il me fallut un petit temps avant de la reconnaître. C'était le thème principale du jeu need for speed carbon. C'est alors que la journée d'hier me revint en mémoire. Nous avions joué toute la fin de nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à ce jeu. Sans doute avais-je dut m'assoupir sans réellement m'en rendre compte. J'ouvris finalement les yeux. La première chose que je vis fut une épaule. C'est grâce à ce parfum si caractéristique et si marquant que je sus directement que j'avais dormi sur l'épaule de Jake. Sans doute lui et Paul s'étaient-ils également assoupis sans avoir eu le temps d'éteindre le jeu, puisque la musique tournait désormais en boucle. J'analysais comme à chaque réveil la posture dans laquelle nous avions finis. J'étais allongé sur le dos, ma tête reposant sur l'épaule gauche de Jake. Lui avait déposé sa tête avant de dormir sur le dessus de mon crâne. J'essayais alors sans bouger, afin de ne pas réveiller Jake, de sentir Paul. Lui aussi avait sans doute dût se coller durant la nuit. En effet, cette nuit n'avait pas fait exception. De son bras gauche, il m'entourait le bras tandis que sa main droite, tenant toujours la manette, reposait sur mon ventre. Son front était doucement apposé sur mon épaule. Je ne voulais pas les réveiller. Hors le moindre mouvement de ma part le ferait obligatoirement. Je refermais donc les yeux afin de repartir quelques instants dans le monde du sommeil. Après tout, je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

C'est alors que je me rappelais la discussion de la veille avec Seth. Il fallait que je contacte Léna. Il est vrai qu'elle me manquait énormément et ne pas la voir durant toute la session du blocus m'avait fait du tort. Cependant, il restait un détail que je ne comprenais pas. Elle savait parfaitement à quelle heure et à quelle date, j'en aurais finit. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas contacté suite à cela ? Je ne lui avais pas manqué ? Non, ce devait sûrement être autre chose. Peut-être y avait-il au d'autres problèmes dans sa boîte de nuit. Je devrais en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait que je la revoie. Mon cœur me l'ordonnait. Alors que finalement je me laissais aller au sommeil, poussant un léger soupir, un faible murmure me parvint.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas te ré-endormir ?

C'était Jake. Finalement, il s'était réveillé.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demandais-je.

- Non, disons plutôt que mon cerveau en a eu marre d'entendre constamment cette musique.

Je n'avais plus fait attention mais il est vrai qu'au bout de dix reprises, le générique de need for speed était assez dérangeant. D'un geste, Jake attrapa la télécommande et coupa l'écran avant de redescendre légèrement dans le lit tout en soupirant.

- Tu as l'intention de dormir encore un peu ? Demandais-je.

- Tu avais l'air assez partant, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi pas.

Je me ré-allongeais donc de la même manière que celle où je m'était éveillé et fermais les yeux. Je sus que Jake me parla mais mon cerveau n'en décrypta pas le moindre mot. J'étais déjà trop loin.

J'émergeais pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cette fois, nous avions complètement changé de position. Apparemment, Paul avait dut se lever puisque je prenais à présent la quasi totalité du lit. Jacob, quand à lui, était allongé sur mon torse et dormais à poing fermé. Je ne pourrais pas bouger sans le réveiller. Je détournais donc le regard afin de me rendre compte de l'heure. Il était 16h30.

Une journée de perdue en quelque sortes. Alors que je laissais retomber ma tête, Paul entra dans la pièce, juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Il remarqua de suite que j'étais réveillé.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il

- On ne peut mieux, dis-je. Et toi ?

- Oui, avec un bon oreiller, on ne peut que passer une bonne nuit.

- Euh... merci, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, tu ne crois pas ? Me demanda-t-il en indiquant Jake du regard.

J'opinais simplement de la tête tout en secouant légèrement Jake. Celui-ci ouvrit, pour une fois, directement les yeux.

- Jake, il faut se lever, dis-je doucement.

- Il est 16h30, on se réveille, cria Paul en ouvrant en grand les rideaux, laissant de grand rayons de lumière entrer dans la pièce et éblouir Jake.

- Rhaaa, tu es con ou quoi ?

- On n'a pas passer une bonne nuit ? Dit Paul en riant.

- Logan est plus délicat pour le réveil que toi, c'est certain maintenant.

Je riais tandis qu'il se redressait.

- Bon, je vous prépare le déjeuner pendant que vous allez à la douche chacun votre tour. Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je fonçais donc à la salle de bain, prenant une douche rapide et rejoignait la chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette.

- Tu peux y aller, dis-je à Jake. Qui s'y engouffra à peine eus-je prononcé le dernier mot.

Je m'habillais donc de manière classique. Un jeans simple, avec un t-shirt blanc et une chemise rouge avec des quadrillé noir. Après m'être légèrement recoiffé, je rejoignis Paul dans la cuisine. En fait ce-dernier se trouvait dans le salon et regardait un épisode de south park en nous attendant. Je le rejoignis donc pour attendre Jake afin que nous déjeunions tous ensemble.

Lorsque ce dernier nous rejoignis, nous mangions en silence. Je me décidais donc de le rompre, leur parlant de ma décision du matin.

- Les gars, ça vous tenterait de sortir ce soir ?

Paul fut le premier à redresser la tête de son pain au chocolat.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il

- Au Blue moon. J'aimerais bien faire une surprise à Léna.

Ce fut au tour de Jake de parler tandis que Paul approuvait tout en mâchant une nouvelle bouchée de son pain.

- Ça pourrait être cool. On irait pour quelle heure ?

- Je pensais que l'on pourrait s'y rendre pour 22 heures. Ainsi tu as le temps de rentrer pour te changer puis de revenir ici.

Il approuva simplement, achevant son croissant.

- Et nous, on fait quoi en attendant? Me demanda Paul.

- Eh bien,il est 17 heure. On se prépare également et on se fait une partie de smackdown vs raw ? Ensuite je nous préparerais le souper vers 20 heures et on se dirigera doucement vers la boîte.

- Bon plan.

Jake nous laissa donc afin de rentrer chez lui tandis que Paul filait dans sa chambre pour se changer et se parfumer. Pour ma part, je préparais la console avec le jeu. Lorsqu'il sortir de la chambre, il se jeta d'un seul bond sur le canapé, attrapant au vol sa manette. Je remarquais qu'il s'était vêtu d'un jeans couleur pétrole ainsi que d'une chemise à carreaux bleue et blanche. Ce look lui allait assez bien, même si la chemise avait l'air de le serrer. Nous commencions donc la partie. J'avais choisis de jouer avec Batista alors que lui avait choisis l'undertaker. Un beau combat en perspective. Nous enchaînions les combats, les gagnant tour à tour. Nous restions toujours ex-æquo. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que dans la vraie vie où nous étions à égalité. Alors que nous en étions à notre dixième combat, Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

- Entre Jake. Hurla Paul sans lâcher l'écran du regard.

- Comment tu as su que c'était lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être l'habitude des coups à la porte. Chacun a sa manière de frapper.

Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais me fit la promesse d'y accorder plus d'attention la prochaine fois. On ne sait jamais, de tel détails pourraient être utile. Je regardais alors vers l'horloge, manquant par la même d'éviter un combo à l'écran qui me fit valser hors du ring et donc perdre la partie. Paul explosa de joie. Il avait gagné. Je n'y prêtais guère attention et me concentrais sur l'horloge. Il était 19h45. Je pouvais éventuellement commence à cuisiner. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, bientôt suivi par mes amis qui s'assirent à table, de façon à me faire face pour pouvoir discuter. Jacob, était également vêtu d'un jeans mais portait un t-shirt blanc et une chemise ouverte marron. Sobre, mais élégant.

- Logan, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Seth depuis la patrouille ? Demanda Jake.

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien sa sœur m'a téléphoné pendant que j'étais sur le chemin du retour. Elle m'a dit qu'il était rentré juste pour passé le restant de la nuit puis avait disparut toute la journée.

- Et alors ? Il est peut-être allé rejoindre des amis. Dis-je simplement

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais le problème est qu'il était consigné dans sa chambre.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je en me retournant, le couteau en main.

- Il a échoué dans plus de la moitié de ses examens. Alors ses parents ont décidé de le consigner durant un mois.

Voilà un détail qu'il avait oublié de me mentionner lors de notre petite discussion. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec lui.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait put désobéir pour une simple sorties avec ses amis ? Demanda Paul.

- Je l'ignore dis-je simplement.

Tout en disant cela, je me retournais vers le frigo et envoyais rapidement un sms.

« Tu es où ? Tes parents s'inquiètent. Paraît que tu es consigné? »

Je rangeais mon gsm dans ma poche et me remis à ma recette de fettuccines au lard. Un repas très simple à préparer et qui ne nécessitait ni un grand temps de préparation, ni une tonne d'ingrédient.

Après quelques instants, mon gsm sonna. J'avais enfin la réponse à mon sms. Cette dernière était simple.

« Je suis avec Allison, faudra qu'on discute au plus vite. »

Je lui envoyais une simple réponse : « quand tu veux. »

Je rassurais donc mes amis.

- Seth va bien, il sait qu'il sera encore plus punis, mais il tenait juste à en profiter un petit peu avant de se voir consigné à vie.

Jake envoya donc la réponse à Léah, en essayant d'amoindrir la punition de Seth, mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur la volonté de fer de sa sœur.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, je servis mes amis et nous discutions de la soirée à venir.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont fait de grosses modification au club. Annonça Paul avalant une grosse fourchette de pâtes.

- De quel genre ? Demanda Jake.

- Ils ont entièrement changé l'intérieur, le style musicale, les boissons distribuée.

- En gros il n'y a plus que le nom qui est resté semblable ? Remarquais-je.

- Même pas. Désormais le club s'appelle : The burning soul.

- C'est une blague ? Demandions nous en chœur.

- Non, tout a été modifié. Seule la direction est resté la même.

- Heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas pour quelle directrice j'y serais allé. Dis-je en riant.

Nous terminions le repas tout en discutant du style musicale que l'on risquait d'y trouver.

Selon Paul, le nom lui faisait plutôt pensé à des musiques faisant référence à l'enfer donc du son plutôt lourd et rapide. Pour Jake, il en allait différemment, il voyait plutôt un son rythmé mais avec des chant lancinant. Car selon lui, l'enfer devait être charmant, sinon personne ne s'y ferait piéger. Il est étrange comme tout trois nous avions été directement attiré par cette notion de l'enfer se cachant derrière le nom. Pour ma part, j'imaginais plutôt un mélange entre l'idée de Jake et celle de Paul. Sans doute y retrouverait-on les deux genre afin de contenter un maximum de personne.

Alors que nous débarrassions la table et faisions une vaisselle plutôt rapide, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture, ne manquant pas de prendre nos vestes au cas où. Le trajet fut on ne peut plus silencieux. Le Seul bruit provenait de ma radio qui diffusait un léger morceau de musique lounge. Nous arrivions sur place et nous garions de l'autre côté de la rue. Comme à son habitude la foule s'étendant à l'entrée du club couvrait l'entièreté de la rue. Mon regard se dirigea alors vers l'enseigne. En effet, ce n'était plus la même. Désormais, remplaçant la lune bleue portant l'inscription blue moon, se trouvait une femme en pleine chute dont les ailes étaient en feu. Le nom de la boîte étant inscrit de la couleur or en dessous de l'illustration de la femme. Bizarrement, cette enseigne me donna des frissons. Mais il est vrai que c'était assez accrocheur comme enseigne. Cela donnait vraiment envie de s'aventurer à l'intérieur et ce surtout au vu des basses qui parvenaient à s'échapper des murs épais. Nous arrivions donc à l'entrée. Nous étions des habitués. Sans doute pourrions nous entrer sans devoir pour autant faire la file. Paul s'approcha du videur. Je remarquais avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait toujours de Marc.

- Il ne s'était pas fait virer ? Me demanda Jake.

- Je croyais que si. Dis-je étonné.

Paul nous fit signe que c'était bon. Nous entrions donc tout en passant devant la file qui pesta. Une fois la porte passée, Nous déposions nos vestes.

- Attendez, nous intercepta la fille des vestiaires tandis que nous nous dirigions déjà vers la salle principale.

Nous nous retournions donc. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention mais elle était plutôt belle à regarder. De taille plutôt normale, ses cheveux noirs coupé court tombaient en boucle soyeuse sur ses épaules . Une vraie cascade. Ses yeux gris brillaient dans ce décor rougeoyant. Autre détail qui ne m'échappa pas, elle portait un t-shirt en maille avec un beau décolleté. Léna avait vraiment l'art de savoir choisir ses employées.

- Vous oubliez votre cadeau.

- Notre cadeau ? Demanda Jake.

La jeune fille nous tendit trois pulls sans manche noir portant dans le dos le logo de la boîte.

- Puisque c'est la semaine de ré-ouverture, chaque client a en cadeau ce pull.

Nous la remercions donc, lui donnions nos tailles respectives et enfilions nos pulls. Heureusement, ils nous allaient plutôt bien. Nous avions tout les trois une allure de videur ainsi vêtu. Cependant, l'idée de porte un pull dans une boîte de nuit me semblait étrange mais bon, après tout, qui n'essaye rien ne sais rien. Après l'avoir remercié, nous nous dirigeâmes dans la grande salle. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je découvrit que tout avait changé. Désormais, la salle était entièrement rouge et noir. Elle s'étendait toujours en deux étages mais les murs et balcons était désormais comme dévoré par des flammes virtuelles. L'escalier du centre cédait désormais sa place à quatre escaliers de verre se croisant en leur centre pour former une plate forme. Ils provenaient chacun d'un des coins de la pièce et s'y dirigeaient de nouveau sous la plate-forme. Au centre de la pièce, s'écoulait depuis le plafond jusque dans une bassine, un liquide ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du magma. Quiconque rentrait dans cette pièce aurait put jurer se retrouver au centre d'un volcan. Nous nous dirigions donc vers la zone VIP. Grâce à l'amitié qu'avait entretenu Léna et Paul, nous pouvions y accéder chaque fois que nous le désirions. Elle aussi n'avait pas échapper aux changements. La zone semblait à peu prêt semblable. Seul les couleurs avaient variés, se conformant à l'étage du bas. Nous commandions donc chacun une bière tout en observant les gens danser sur la piste de dalle noir, chacune séparée des autres par un fin rayons lumineux. Voir tout le monde vêtu de ce même pull donnait une sorte d'aspect convivial à la boîte. C'est alors que mon regard fut attiré par une jeune fille. Je la reconnus de suite. Ce teint basané, ces longs cheveux blond bouclé, tombant à mi-dos et ce visage plutôt ovale. C'était Allison. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Question idiote, elle dansait. Mais avec qui ?

Je prêtais donc mon attention au jeune homme dansant avec elle. D'accord au niveau danse on avait vu mieux, mais il se débrouillait le petit. C'est alors que je le reconnus. Seth. Je faillis exploser de rire. Ainsi, non seulement il avait désobéis à ses parents pour sortir avec Allison mais qui plus est sortir en boîte. De là où j'étais, il ne m'apercevrait pas. Surtout puisque son regard n'était dévolu qu'aux beaux yeux de sa chérie. Je donnais donc un coup de coude à mes amis et leur désignait le jeune couple.

- Ha ben ça alors. Il ne s'ennuie pas. Dit Paul en riant.

Jacob, lui, se contenta de sourire. C'est alors que de grands coups de tambours se mirent à résonner dans toute la salle, interrompant la musique. Quatre grand projecteurs se dirigeaient désormais vers chacun des escaliers. A leurs sommets se tenaient quatre femmes, toutes vêtues de tailleur noir. Elles avançaient au rythme de la musique, descendant ces escaliers de verre avec grâce. Tout les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elles. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la plate-forme, une voix résonna. Je la reconnus immédiatement. C'était Léna. Comme à son habitude, elle allait chanter pour son entrée.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut au centre de la plate-forme dans un grand nuage de fumée. Elle aussi vêtue d'un tailleur. Cependant, elle était différente de la dernière fois où je l'avais vue. Elle avait toujours ce même regard envoûtant et cette voix enivrante. Cependant, je remarquais qu'elle s'était fait teindre les cheveux. Ceux-ci n'était plus auburn mais d'un noir profond, dont certaines mèches étaient faites de bleu électrique. En revanche, ils tombaient toujours avec grâce sur ses épaules en de fines boucles. Il faut dire que ce nouveau look lui allait à ravir. C'est lorsque elle attaqua le refrain que des frissons se firent ressentir dans l'ensemble de mon dos. Lorsque elle le chanta, les flammes sur les murs se mirent à grandir, comme en réponse à son chant.

_« Go To Hell, Bye Bye  
Go To hell  
It's Too Late To Cry  
Go To Hell, Bye Bye  
Cause You Let Our Fire Die »_

Elle acheva sa chanson au bas de l'escalier, les bras levé en croix au dessus de sa tête. C'est alors que démarra son ancienne chanson d'introduction : Take me on the floor – The veronicas.

Me rappelant des paroles incitant les gens à s'embrasser, ainsi que mon premier baiser avec ma chérie, je cherchais rapidement Seth du regard et le trouvait en plein centre de la piste, juste à côté de la fontaine à lave. Il dansait toujours.

« Allez Seth, c'est la bonne chanson, courage » Pensais-je en croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à me souvenir de cette chanson puisque Jake et Paul se mirent à l'observer également. Il semblait plutôt à l'aise . Il faut dire que Allison bougeait d'une manière quasiment professionnelle. Je me demandais alors si elle n'avait pas pris des cours de danses. J'attendis la phrase fatidique qui vint plus vite que prévu.

« Now, everybody kiss » . À peine cette phrase eut-elle finit de résonner dans le club que je vis Seth se saisir du visage de sa chérie et l'embrasser. Je ne pus retenir un cri de joie. Leur baiser durait pendant qu'ils dansaient. J'étais on ne peut plus content pour lui et apparemment je n'était pas le seul puisque mes amis arboraient désormais un large sourire. Nous venions d'assister au premier baiser de Seth. Il en garderait un souvenir mémorable, j'en étais certain. C'est remplis d'enthousiasme que je me mis à chercher Léna. Je la trouvais assise au bar, sirotant sans doute un blanc-coca.

- Bon les gars, je vais retrouver Léna. Je reviens. Tôt ou tard.

Ils me sourirent et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les couches pour boire un autre verre, je descendis l'escalier et traversait rapidement la piste, évitant de passer à proximité de Seth. Sinon il risquait réellement de croire que je l'espionnais. Arrivé derrière Léna, je lui tapotais légèrement sur l'épaule. Elle fit pivoter son siège, tout en continuant de siroter son verre mais manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était moi qui l'avait appelée.

- Logan ?

- Salut mon cœur.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas prévu que je vois son entrée.

- que fais-tu là ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une surprise, et puis tu me manquais, dis-je en lui tenant le visage de ma main droite.

Nous échangions alors un long baiser tandis que la chanson sexy chick de david guetta commença. Je me dirigeais alors sur la piste, l'entraînant avec moi. Une fois au centre de celle-ci, je laissais la musique envahir mon corps, lui dictant sa conduite, et quel geste faire. Apparemment Léna devait faire de même puisque tout nos geste étaient parfaitement coordonné. Lorsque je partais à droite, elle partait à gauche. Nous tournions en même temps. Plus nous dansions et plus je remarquais que certains couples s'écartaient pour nous observés tandis que d'autres se rapprochaient. Nous dansions au rythme des basses et des applaudissements Je souris lorsque je vis que Seth et Allison étaient l'un des couples venus nous rejoindre. Léna, elle, se frottait contre moi, s'éloignait sensiblement avant de revenir se jeter entre mes bras pour que nous dansions de nouveau collé l'un à l'autre au rythme de la musique. Alors que le rythme ralentissait légèrement, elle se retourna et m'embrassa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais presque oublié la fougue et la passion qu'elle pouvait y déversé. Je me laissais entièrement possédé par cette étreinte, répondant à chacun des appel de son corps et de ses lèvres. Lorsque la musique regagna en intensité, je grimpais sur la fontaine, l'entraînant avec moi. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Apparemment, l'homme qui s'occupait des éclairages dut s'apercevoir de la danse de Léna puisqu'il décida d'illuminer la fontaine et de faire briller le liquide qui s'y déversait. Cela déclencha des acclamations dans l'assemblée qui nous firent danser avec d'autant plus d'ardeur et de passion. Alors que la mélodie arrivait à sa fin, j'achevais notre danse en renversant Léna en arrière pour finalement la redresser et l'embrasser, laissant ses cheveux envelopper nos deux visages. Tout le monde applaudit tandis que nous faisions la révérence, mon regard se posa directement sur Seth qui, juste devant moi, me regardait avec de grands yeux et un sourire immense. Au balcon, se trouvaient Jake et Paul qui, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que je les regardais, levèrent leurs pouces dans ma direction.

- Mon cœur, on monte à l'étage Vip ? Proposais-je.

Je reçut pour toute réponse un bisou sur la joue tandis qu'elle m'entraînait à descendre de notre perchoir. Nous rejoignions donc mes frères qui saluèrent chaleureusement Léna. Nous nous allongions tous, Paul sur la couchette de gauche et Jake sur la couchette de droite. Léna, elle, s'allongea nonchalamment sur moi.

- Ça a bien changé ici, dit Jake à Léna.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que mon gsm vibra. J'avais reçut un message de Seth.

« Tu pourrais nous faire monter Allison et moi à votre étage ? »

Je montrais le sms à Léna qui accepta sans rechigner.

« Viens, tu es le bienvenu. »

À peine mon message fut-il marqué comme envoyé que déjà je le voyais apparaître main dans la main avec Allison. Je rangeais mon gsm et décidais de me lever pour les accueillir. Seth nous présentât enfin officiellement sa chérie. Lorsque celle-ci eut tourné le dos et fut entré en grande conversation avec Léna à propos de son tailleur, je me tournais vers Seth.

- Alors ce premier baiser ? Demandais-je taquin.

- Arrête, tu as bien vu, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Moi ? Mais non voyons, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu crier peut-être ? Me dit-il en souriant.

« Oups, grillé » Pensais-je.

Nous nous installions donc tous et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter et boire tranquillement. Paul quand à lui, s'absenta un moment. Lorsqu'il revint, il était en compagnie d'une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux noirs coupé court lui tombait tout de même sur les épaules. Cependant ce qui me frappa le plus fut la beauté de ses yeux. Des yeux d'un gris étincelant. C'est alors que je la reconnus : La fille des vestiaires.

- Les amis, je vous présente Valérie, Dit-il dans un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressais un simple clin d'œil qu'il vit et me rendit. Nous découvrions alors qu'elle allait dans l'école publique de la ville, apparemment comme Bella d'après Jacob. Elle avait 19 ans et habitait dans la région depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle aimait également la peinture, la musique et les étoiles. Elle nous dit même être incollable sur chacune des constellations. Je la crus bien volonté, n'y connaissant absolument rien moi même.

- Logan je pense qu'on devrait y aller, je ne sais pas si on arrivera à tenir demain. Me dit Jake.

Je pensais alors à la patrouille. Il est vrai que ce serait effectivement difficile . Mais j'avais envie de passer un petit peu plus de temps en compagnie de Léna. Je décidais donc de le laisser récupérer ma voiture pour rentrer et raccompagner Seth chez lui. Paul quand à lui, décida de rentrer en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête. Nous sortions donc de la boîte, nous saluant et nous souhaitant la bonne nuit. Cette nuit je devais dormir chez Sam, je rentrerais donc « à pattes » , cela me permettrait de rester encore un petit peu avec ma chérie. Lorsque Paul fut parti en compagnie de Valérie, je me tournais vers Jake et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est imprégné de Valérie ? Demandais-je

- Je ne crois pas, étant nous même des loups, nous l'aurions senti si cela avait été le cas. Il ne fait que s'amuser, ne t'en fait pas pour lui.

Je n'étais pas convaincu, mais le sourire confiant de Jake me rassura. Soudain, il me vint un doute.

- Tu crois que moi aussi je peux m'imprégner ? Dis-je

- Pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?

- Ben j'ai du sang de nakarian et je ne pense pas que eux s'imprègnent.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, après tout tu as du sang de loups en toi. Et une grande partie apparemment. Si jamais tu veux vraiment le savoir, nous pourrons demander à la chamane. Pour moi, tu as montré chacune des caractéristique de notre espèce, alors pourquoi pas celle là également ?

Il termina sa phrase en me tapant légèrement sur l'épaule. Cela me rassurait. Moi aussi, je voulais connaître l'imprégnation un jour. Je saluais donc Seth, Allison et Jake qui partirent dans ma voiture, musique à fond.

Le parking était calme, le club était désormais fermé et donc silencieux. Léna était collée à moi et me caressait doucement le cou du bout de l'index. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis autant de frissons à la fois. Mon esprit, ivre de plaisir, commençait à s'embrumer légèrement. C'est alors que Léna me surprit avec l'un de ses questions. Le visage enfouis dans mon cou, me caressant le torse, elle me demanda :

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu m'aimes ?

Sa question me désarçonna. Que répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Je crois ? Peu importe ce que je lui répondrais, elle pourrait aussi bien le prendre que mal. Je détestais être pris de court comme ça . Je laissais donc parler mon cœur, réfléchissant à tout ce que j'avais put penser sur elle, envier, vouloir. Une seule réponse s'imposa alors à mon esprit.

- Oui, je crois que je t'aime.

Pourquoi avais-je ajouté ce « je crois ». Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais il en est que ma réponse lui décrocha un sourire...et puis un rire.

- Tu n'aurais peut-être jamais dut dire ça. Me dit-elle entre deux rire.

C'est alors que surgirent sept ombres du coin du bâtiments, tous ces hommes étaient armés. Sans doute était-ils là depuis que j'étais arrivé puisque je ne les avais pas sentis. C'est alors que je me rappelais ma blague envers Seth. J'étais victime de mon propre piège. Je me retrouvais désormais face à sept agresseurs armé de couteau, extincteur, pied de biche ... L'un d'eux avait même une bombe désodorisante devant laquelle il tenait un briquet. Je voulus pousser Léna derrière moi, pour la protégée, mais fut surpris de passer à travers de la fumée.

Je la cherchais du regard mais ne le vit nulle part. C'est alors que je sentis une odeur. Outre la puanteur de ces hommes, un parfum m'entêtait. Ils portaient tous la marque de Léna sur eux. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? C'est alors que je compris. Ils étaient ses esclaves. Je me mis immédiatement en garde. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer. Eux étaient malgré tout humain, et j'étais en plein centre ville. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je devais donc les affronter sous ma forme humaine. Cependant, ils étaient trop nombreux.

Le premier se jeta sur moi, couteau en avant. Je voulus l'intercepter, mais il se recula au dernier moment et ce fut l'un de ses comparses qui frappa, armé d'un pied de biche qu'il m'enfonça dans l'estomac. Je m'effondrais au sol, me tenant le ventre. D' accord j'étais résistant , mais même un loups pouvait ressentir la douleur. Dans ce cas ci, ces hommes voyaient leur force renforcé par la haine aveugle qu'ils me vouaient pour avoir touché à ma propre chérie. Alors que j'étais à terre, l'un d'entre eux voulus me donner un coup de pied en pleine face. Coup que j'arrêtais et dont je profitais pour le renverser. Je lui assénais donc un maximum de coup avant que ses compagnons ne m'en empêche. C'est le visage couvert de bleu et de sang que je le laissais. Cela faisait un de moins. Le restant de mes agresseurs me tomba dessus et me repoussa contre le mur de la discothèque. Je n'avais aucun moyen de fuir et j'étais certain de ne pas en réchapper si je n'avais pas quelque chose pour les distraire un minimum. Il me fallait gagner du temps, mais comment ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà ils tombaient tout les six sur moi, me frappant, me ruant de coup. Je ne pouvait que me défendre, donnant occasionnellement un coup à l'un puis à l'autre. Mais j'en recevais six fois plus. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps de la sorte. C'est alors que résonna la voix de Léna.

- Ça suffit.

Immédiatement, les six hommes se stoppèrent et s'immobilisèrent. C'est alors qu'elle apparut sous sa forme de succube, les ailes repliées. De loin on aurait juré voir une humaine normale. Je ne passerais pas aussi inaperçu qu'elle avec mes ailes de cristal.

- Je pense que tu as compris la leçon maintenant, me dit-elle.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Demandais-je tout en crachant du sang, gardant un goût de fer en bouche.

- Ce que tu m'as fait. Tu l'ignores encore ? Tu te souviens de notre chef ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Il en avait après moi. Je l'ai déshonoré, alors il m'a bannie, il faut le comprendre. Quel démon sortirais avec quelqu'un de ton espèce. Mais si je lui montrais que j'étais toujours de son clan, il me permettrait de revenir. Voilà qui est chose faîte. Je ne te ferait pas plus de mal. Il voulait juste te voir souffrir. Elle avait dit cela avec un air hautain qui me dégoûta profondément.

- Alors tu ne m'as jamais ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle me saisit le visage.

- Quoi ? Aimé ? Au début peut-être, je le pense, tu aurais peut-être put être celui qui m'était destiné, mais ton espèce n'aurait jamais put s'accorder avec la mienne. Tu aurais finit par vouloir me changer et m'écarter des miens. Je l'ai bien vu lorsque tu es revenu de ton combat face à la mort. Tu ne t'es même pas soucié un instant de ce qu'il était advenu des miens.

Elle me rejeta en arrière, me faisant heurter le mur avec ma tête, y créant une légère brèche.

- Depuis cet instant, j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec mon clan. C'est ainsi que je l'ai appris. Et c'est après de nombreux effort que j'ai enfin put obtenir une condition pour revenir.

- Alors tu faisais semblant ?

- Oui, très réaliste tu ne trouve pas. Dit elle en prenant une pose de jeune fille innocente..

Je sentis alors mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. je comprenais désormais toute la signification de ce cœur brisé. Tout ce que j'avais put croire, tout ce que j'avais imaginé de nous, tout cet avenir auquel j'avais songé. Tout venait d'être réduit à néant. Même la soirée d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'un vaste cinéma. Rien n'était réel. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je ne voulus pas lui montrer à quel point elle m'affectait. Cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

- Écoute, c'est bien parce que je t'ai aimé un jour que je te laisse en vie. Si je devais écouter mon chef, tu serais déjà mort. Prend ça comme une grâce de ma part.

À ce dernier mot, elle se détourna et disparut dans la fumée, de même que ses esclaves. Même celui qui était resté allongé disparut. Je sentais la rage monter en moi. Toute cette colère, tout ce ressentiment. Tout l'amour que je lui avais voué venait de disparaître tel sa fumée. Je hurlais toute ma rage au ciel et recrachait encore un petit peu plus de mon sang, marquant le trottoire.

Je voulus alors me redresser, mais m'effondrais de nouveau. Il fallait que je fasse un effort. Je devais rentrer, retrouver les miens. Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. C'est alors que j'eus l'idée de prendre mon téléphone. Je fouillais mes poches, rien. Il avait disparut. Sans doute me l'avait-elle subtilisé tandis que nous étions allongé sur les couches. Je devrais donc me traîner jusque chez Sam. Malheureusement il était celui qui habitait le plus loin de la ville. Je devais donc me diriger jusque chez Seth. Il était celui qui était le plus prêt. Une fois chez lui, il pourrait appeler les secours. J'avais besoin de l'aide de créature surnaturelle. Aucun médecin ne comprendrait mon cas, ni mes blessures ou même mes facteurs physiologique. Je me redressais donc, y mettant toute mes force et me traînais lamentablement le long des rues. Grimaçant à chaque hauteur que je devais franchir. Parfois je m'effondrais à hauteur d'un lampadaire mais reprenait vite mon chemin. Une douleur horrible venait de mon bras droit, de l'ensemble de mes côtes et de mon genou gauche. Chaque pas me semblait y faire planter des couteaux bouillants. Au bout de deux heures, j'arrivais enfin à la lisière de la forêt. J'y pénétrais et avançait encore un peu. Cinq cents mètres devraient suffire. Jamais je n'aurais la force d'aller jusque chez Seth. Il me fallait recourir à un autre moyen. Je parvenais difficilement à enjamber les troncs et les ronces. Une fois parvenu à l'endroit voulu, non sans peine, je mutais. La douleur parut s'amoindrir avant de s'amplifier brutalement, prenant soin de détruire chacun des endroits encore épargné de mon corps. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur. Il fallait que je lance un appel. Le plus puissant possible, les autres devraient m'entendre et pouvoir me localiser en un seul appel. Cela semblait mission impossible mais il fallait que j'essaye. Sinon je finirait sans doute par rester ici, à attendre des secours qui peut-être ne viendraient pas à temps. Je rassemblais alors tout mon souffle et toute mes forces. Lorsque je gonflait mes poumons, j'eus l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser tellement la douleur y était poignante. Je lancerais pourtant mon cri. Tant pis si je réveillais quelque humains, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, ce n'est pas un hurlement qui les inquiéterais dans leur petit confort. Je poussais finalement mon hurlement. Aussi long et aussi fort que je le pus. Tandis que je le poussais, je l'entendis se répercuter sur les arbres, les montagnes, les vallées. Mon cri de désespoir se répercutait partout sur la zone, s'amplifiant à chaque écho. C'est alors qu'une douleur vive s'empara de ma gorge, me faisant taire quelques secondes trop tôt. Je m'écroulais au sol, retrouvant peu à peu ma forme humaine. J'étais désormais désemparé, sans force, totalement nu et , chose que je détestais par dessus tout, vulnérable. J'allais sombrer dans les ténèbres, déjà ,je sentais mon esprit s'embrumer , mes yeux se fermant petit à petit tandis que la douleur grandissait encore. Tout à coup, j'entendis un son : un hurlement, puis deux, trois , quatre... Toute la meute hurlait. Tous s'étaient transformé et arpentaient le terrain, m'appelant, me cherchant. Chacun poussait un cri dans l'espoir que je lui réponde. J'arrivais à discerner à qui appartenait chaque cri malgré le mélange que leurs appels trop rapproché produisaient. J'entendais la douleur de tous, la tristesse, la peine et la peur se mélangeant dans leurs plaintes. Tous laissait leurs émotions prendre le dessus et envahir leurs appels. J'essayais de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible mais n'y parvint malheureusement pas. Je sombrais lentement, écoutant les cris de mes amis à ma recherche.

Ils allaient me retrouver. J'allais survivre, j'en étais sûr.

**Salut les gens, alors vous en avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? L'histoire est encore loin d'être finie, ne vous en faîtes pas. Il y aura d'autre rebondissement. je vous le promet. =)**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Derrière le voile

Cette sensation, elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Ce froid mordant, cette impression d'être seul, sans repère et sans aucune chance de revoir le soleil. Je l'avais déjà expérimenté une fois et avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à la revivre. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffit. De nouveau, je ressentais cette peur, cette envie irrépressible de disparaître, quitte à ne plus rien ressentir. Je voulais juste que cela cesse. Ce froid était pire que tout. Il mordait chaque partie de mon corps et de mon âme, sans relâche, sans égard. Aucun de mes membres, aucun centimètre de ma peau n'était épargné. Me transformer en statue de glace aurait été plus plaisant que de subir ceci continuellement. C'est alors que je me rappelais. La mort, c'est en la rencontrant que j'avais ressenti cette atmosphère de peine et de tristesse. Je me souvenais également, lors de cette rencontre fatidique, je ne pouvais plus bougé. Je faisais cependant un effort. Peu à peu, millimètre par millimètre, je réussis à ré-ouvrir les yeux. Le décor que je vis me désola. Plus rien ne bougeait. Tout était comme figé dans une photographie en noir et blanc. Ce paysage, d'habitude si coloré, bruyant et remplis de vie était désormais morne, gris et incroyablement silencieux. Chaque feuille était désormais figé. Même le vent se taisait désormais, ne pouvant souffler sur cette terre de désolation. Je ne voulais pas rester inactif dans un tel endroit. Après mes yeux, j'essayais de bouger d'autres parties de mon corps. Peu à peu, celui ci se mit à me répondre par un cri de souffrance. Plus je bougeais, plus j'eus l'impression de me déchirer la peau pour en émerger. Cette sensation désagréable me vrillais le crâne, le remplissant de douleur. Je n'en pouvais plus de tant de souffrance, mais je ne voulais absolument pas rester ainsi, prostré pour l'éternité. Quitte à accueillir la mort, autant rester fier et digne. Si elle devait venir me chercher, c'est debout que je me tiendrais. Alors que je me redressais peu à peu, retrouvant l'usage difficile de mes jambes et de mes bras, je sentis l'herbes sous mes pieds se briser, telle de fin cristaux de glace. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi tout était si froid. Je n'y avais pas prêter attention lors de ma première visite, mais enfin la vérité m'apparaissait. Le paysage entier était comme congelé, recouvert d'un léger film de glace. Je dressais alors le regard vers le ciel, espérant y retrouver les astres familiers. Tout ce que j'y vus m'emplit de déception et de tristesse. Au lieu de notre soleil bien-aimé et de notre lune bienveillante se tenait désormais un trou béant, en plein centre du ciel, le déchirant, comme si il s'agissait d'un simple voile. Alors que j'observais ce gouffre de ténèbres dans lequel aucune lumière ne brillait, j'aperçus bientôt une étoile. Elle venait de l'horizon et se dirigeait vers ce géant vorace qui l'engouffra et la fit disparaître. Je me sentis triste pour cette petite lumière, seule lueur d'espoir pour moi dans un monde si insipide. C'est alors que je les vis, d'abord une, puis deux , trois. C'était désormais par centaine , par millier que ces étoiles se dirigeaient vers cet abyme. Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. Comment pouvaient-elles se diriger vers un endroit qui semblait si froid, si peu accueillant ? C'est en fixant le centre du trou noir que je compris. Dans le cœur de ces ténèbres brillaient une lueur si intense que lorsque je l'aperçus, il me fallut me couvrir les yeux. C'était vers elle qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes et non vers les ténèbres. Était-ce là que je devais me rendre ? Devais-je les rejoindre et quitter ce paysage de tristesse ? Même si cette lumière me semblait on ne peut plus chaude et accueillante, j'avais l'impression cependant que ma place n'y était pas, devant resté sur cette terre abandonnée. C'est alors que je revins à moi, si l'on pouvait dire. Je baissais les yeux et rencontrais un corps, inerte, roulé en boule sur le sol. Cet être était nu, couvert d'ecchymose et de plaies. Petit détail insolite, il était le seul élément coloré de ce paysage morbide.

« Le pauvre » , pensais-je.

C'est alors que j'en fis le tour pour découvrir son visage. C'était moi.

J'avais donc vraiment déchiré ma peau pour m'en extraire, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une impression. Une idée s'imposa à moi et commanda mes gestes. Il me fallait toucher cette peau , si familière et pourtant désormais si distante. Lentement, j'approchais ma main. Le premier contacte fut doux alors que je l'effleurais délicatement du bout de mes doigts. Je décidais alors d'y apposer ma paume entière. Elle était glaciale et recouverte du même film que le reste du paysage. Lorsque je passais ma main le long de mes côtes, un léger voile humide se dessina, là où le film commençait à fondre. Aussitôt j'enlevais me main que je le vis se reconstruire, formant de petit cristaux sur la surface de mon corps. Je me relevais. Que devais-je faire désormais ? Attendre la faucheuse ? Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à venir. Peut-être ne l'avait-on pas avertie que j'étais de retour dans son royaume. Je me mis donc à faire les cents pas, me demandant quoi faire. Parfois j'effleurais un arbre, faisant fondre le film translucide qui se remit aussitôt en place. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien faire. Devrais-je errer pour l'éternité ? Était-ce à cela que les nakarians étaient condamnés une fois qu'ils passaient de vie à trépas ? Je me mis donc à marcher, laissant mon corps derrière moi. Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans la forêt, avançant, toujours plus loin, le paysage ne semblant pas vraiment changer. Tout se ressemblait. C'est alors que je parvins à une clairière. Notre clairière. Elle aussi avait été figée, la chute d'eau désormais silencieuse brillaient d'éclat, recouverte de tout ces petits cristaux éternels. Même le grand saule ne s'était pas vu épargner. Alors que je m'avançais, voulant effleurer la surface de l'eau, curieux de sentir si celle ci me prodiguerait les mêmes sensations que le restant du paysage, je buttais contre quelque chose. Une racine ici ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. La force du choc me fit fermer les yeux. Un réflexe humain de protection. Tout le monde fermais les yeux lorsqu'ils chutent de manière inattendue. Lorsque je fus à terre, je fus surpris de ne pas ressentir de choc. Même ça m'était interdit désormais, seul le froid serait là pour me rappeler que j'existais plus ou moins. J'ouvris alors les yeux, soupirant de désespoir. C'est alors que je l'aperçus. J'étais allongé au-dessus de mon corps. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Je l'avais pourtant laissé en place, derrière moi, protégé par ce film intarissable. C'est alors que je compris. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait bougé, mais moi. J'étais revenu à la case départ. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner de lui jusqu'à une certaine distance. Et apparemment, la elle n'en était que très courte. Je devrais donc rester éternellement ici, sans rien à faire, sans personne à qui parler. Seul, dans le silence le plus complet. Peut-être qu'un jour moi aussi, je me figerais tel ce paysage.

Non, je refusais de finir ainsi. Il en était hors de question. Mais que faire ? C'est alors que je me rappelais. Mes amis, ils avaient réussis à venir dans ce monde pour communiquer avec moi lors de ma première entrevue avec la faucheuse. Je baissais donc les yeux, voulant saisir mon collier. Rien, je ne le portais plus. Il n'était ni sur moi, ni sur mon corps. Je n'avais pas put le perdre. Non, je ne pouvais pas perdre ma seule clé de sortie, le seule objet auquel je tienne réellement. C'est alors que je l'aperçut, à une dizaine de mètre de mon corps seulement, le cordon déchiré. Il pendait à une branche. Je me jetais dessus. Doucement, je le saisis et le pris entre mes doigts. Il avait toujours cette chaleur propre à mon corps, même si lui aussi était de ce gris écœurant. Je le plaquai donc contre moi. Enfin, une source de vie, même si elle venait d'un objet inanimé, elle représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans mon existence. Soudain, la chaleur disparut, presque instantanément. Surpris, je baissais les yeux et éloignais mes mains de mon torse. Une fine poussière se glissa entre mes doigts, se volatilisant dans l'air. Mon collier venait de disparaître en poussière. Je baissais alors les yeux , dépité. Je le vis. De nouveau il était là, intacte, sur la même branche basse. Alors que je le reprenais, il commença de nouveau à se désintégré, redevenant de la poussière, se reconstituant peu à peu sous mes yeux, toujours dans la même position. Je ne pouvais pas agir sur lui. Ma clé se trouvait là, si proche mais inaccessible. J'en sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux. Tant d'espoir, volatilisé si brutalement. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment certains nakarian avaient-ils put choisir de finir leurs jours de cette façon ? Tout en ce lieu était criant de désolation et de torture pour l'âme. Je m'assis. Je n'avais rien à faire, hors mis penser, adosser à mon corps qui me servirait de dossier. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Une idée me vint cependant en tête ? Pouvais-je toujours revêtir mon apparence de loup ? Si tel était le cas, je pourrais au moins hurler ma tristesse dans un langage qui me plaisait, cela aurait de quoi m'occuper un petit temps et me permettrait d'évacuer un temps soit peu cette peine grandissante. Je fis le test. La transformation s'opéra sans toutefois m'apporter cette chaleur et ces fourmillement si familier. J'étais à la fois heureux de pouvoir toujours changer d'apparence mais également déçut d'en avoir perdu ces sensations. Je m'assis donc sous ma forme animale et pleurait dans mon chant, poussant un hurlement, ne se répercutant pas, ne trouvant pas son écho, comme si il disparaissait lui aussi peu à peu une fois qu'il était né, comme étouffé. Cependant, je notais un détail. Alors que je criais ma souffrance, les étoiles s'étaient toutes stoppées, comme pour m'observer. Certaines avaient même changé un court instant de direction avant de vite rejoindre les rangs pour reprendre leurs chemins. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Je poussais de nouveau un hurlement, puis deux, trois, quatre. Peu à peu, le froid, gelant se paysage, s'introduisit dans ma gorge, me forçant à me taire. Même cela m'était interdit désormais. Je baissais le museau et le cachais sous mes pattes, en proie au désarroi.

C'est alors qu'elle m'apparut. Du fin fond du gouffre, au plus profond de la lumière se trouvant au centre du géant vorace, apparut une forte lumière rougeoyante telles des braises encore incandescente. Cette lueur grandit, encore et encore, comme si elle se rapprochait de moi. Je me redressais. Elle se dirigeait réellement vers moi. Peu à peu, elle prit forme, distinguant d'abord sa longue robe, puis sa chevelure flottant à travers un vent silencieux. Enfin je vis ses ailes, immenses faîtes de rubis. Jamais encore il ne m'avait été donné de voir ses ailes de cette façon, même lorsqu'elle m'avait entraîné chez moi. Elle foula le sol qui reprit couleur et vie autour d'elle. Laissant les fleurs pousser, l'herbe verdir. Les plantes oscillaient désormais au gré du vent. Il émanait d'elle une chaleur et une paix. Jamais je n'avais réalisé jusqu'à ce jour. Il m'avait fallut tombé bien bas pour cela. Je résistais à l'envie de l'enlacer, de sentir cette chaleur contre moi, me contentant de l'admirer.

Sa voix, contrairement à la mienne, raisonna dans tout le paysage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle était douce, compatissante mais triste à la fois, cette tendresse me força, malgré moi à regagner mon apparence humaine.

- Mais que fais-tu là mon ami ?

Je voulus parler mais aucune idée de réponse ne me traversa l'esprit. Je désignait alors simplement mon corps du doigt ainsi que mon médaillon. Elle sembla comprendre.

- Certains de mes enfants sont venus me trouver, me disant avoir vu un loup aux ailes de cristal hurler, seul sur cette terre de malheur.

Je me tournais alors vers les étoiles. Alors ce n'était pas de simples lumières ? Il s'agissait des âmes quittant ce monde ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- je ne puis malheureusement rien faire pour toi, me dit-elle en semblant sincèrement désolée.

Je baissais la tête. Il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir. Jamais plus je ne sentirais le vent sur ma peau, jamais plus je ne pourrais entendre la vie chanter à travers le bruits de la forêt. Mais surtout, jamais plus je ne reverrais mes amis, ma famille. Une larme s'écoula le long de mon visage, me brûlant au passage après tant de froid. Je sentis alors la femme se rapproché de moi et s'agenouiller. Du bout de son index, elle saisit ma larme et la fixa.

- Ils te manquent vraiment, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'opinais simplement de la tête. C'est alors que je la vis se redresser. Lentement, elle murmura quelque chose à ma larme qui se mit à briller tel un petit soleil, son éclat était tel qu'il sembla presque me réchauffer. C'est alors qu'elle souffla dessus, l'envoyant volé. Je criais :

- Non !

Je ne voulais pas que cette lumière disparaisse, elle était ma seule source de chaleur. La nakarian sourit tendrement face à mon geste.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demandais-je.

Sans parler, elle m'indiqua de me retourner. Ne comprenant pas, je m'exécutais toutefois. C'est alors que je fus stupéfait. Devant moi s'étendait un miroir, me reflétant ainsi que ma guide. Je m'en rapprochais doucement, de peur de le voir s'envoler puisque tout dans ce monde semblait désormais éphémère. Lorsque je fus à côté, j'hésitais à le toucher, mais un geste de mon accompagnatrice me rassura et m'y poussa. Je l'effleurais alors du bout des doigts. Le miroir se mit à vibrer, osciller. J'hésitais à rompre le contacte de peur qu'il n'explose entre mes doigts. Un point vert m'empêcha toutefois de lâcher prise. Il grandissait, envahissant le bas de la surface réfléchissante. De l'herbe se dessinait, bientôt suivit par du marron, traçant les arbres, du rouge, du jaune, du orange. Toutes les couleurs apparaissaient pour donner une apparence mouvante sur le miroir. Un bruissement d'herbe ainsi que des craquement de branches se faisaient entendre de la surface. C'est alors que je reconnus la créature qui se dessinait. Un loup immense au pelage brun se tenait de l'autre côté de la surface. Il semblait apeuré et inquiet. Constamment il jetait des regards à gauche et à droite, ne sachant apparemment pas dans quelle direction se diriger. Je le reconnus et ne pus m'empêcher de hurler son prénom.

- JAKE !

Le prénommé sembla relevé la tête. Pouvait-il m'entendre ? Je retentais l'expérience.

- Jake, je suis là. Regarde moi, je t'en prie.

Le froid autour de moi se fit plus mordant, comme pour me rappeler que j'étais toujours son prisonnier malgré la surface réfléchissante qui désormais émettait une douce sensation de chaleur.

- Jake, écoute moi.

C'est alors qu'il releva les oreilles. Il m'avait entendu.

- Il ne peut pas t'entendre, me dit la femme qui s'était rapprochée de manière imperceptible.

Je baissais les yeux, déçut. Alors je ne faisait que parler à un écran ?

Semblant percevoir mon désarroi, elle termina sa phrase.

- Mais il peut te sentir. Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de disparaître.

Cette dernière phrase me redonna le sourire, alors tout n'était pas perdu ? Je continuais à hurler son nom, le ponctuant de quelques phrases tel que : « je suis là, écoute moi. », « Jake tu ne me vois pas ? » « S'il te plaît Jake, ne me laisse pas » . Parfois l'écran changeait et Paul ou Seth prenaient alors sa place. J'étais tellement heureux de les voir. Eux aussi je les appelais. Leurs réactions fut la même que celle de Jacob. Petit à petit, ils se dirigeaient vers mon corps, toujours inerte. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres et ils allaient me découvrir. C'est alors que le miroir se fissura. Surpris je le lâchais. Il se brisât alors en un millier de morceaux, tous se transformant en poussière. Vainement, je tentais de m'en saisir, mais ce fut mission impossible. Je m'effondrais à genou.

Lorsque je relevais finalement le regard pour regarder là où se trouvait auparavant ma fenêtre d'espoir, je vis trois point bleu, briller au loin à travers la lisière grise de la forêt. Je courus dans cette direction. Jusqu'ici chaque lumière avait été un bon signe pour moi, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? J'arrivais finalement à leur hauteur. Plus je m'en rapprochais, plus le film de glace fondait. Une douce chaleur émanait de ces petits points de lumières. Lorsque je fis le tour d'un grand chêne, je les aperçus finalement. Ils étaient là et avançaient dans ma direction. Jake, Paul et Seth, tout trois sous leur forme de loup. Je courrais vers eux. Ils ne semblaient pas me voir. Pourquoi ? La dernière fois, ils m'avaient bien vu. La réponse me vint alors à l'esprit. Je n'avait pas mon collier à mon cou. Je me rapprochais tout de même d'eux. Leur chaleur était si forte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'accélérer l'allure. Lorsque je fus à leur côté, j'approchais ma main du cou de Jacob, mais passait au travers. Cependant, celui-ci se redressa comme figé, Paul et Seth, le regardant d'un air à la fois interrogateur et réprobateur. Il se remit cependant à marcher, mais changea de direction, s'éloignant peu à peu de mon corps. Non, il devait le trouver. Je me décidais donc à le toucher encore. De nouveau, il eu la même réaction . Paul et Seth, semblant d'abord inquiet, se rapprochèrent de lui et lui léchèrent doucement le cou. Il se dirigèrent alors dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où j'avais déposé ma main. Peut-être pourrais-je utiliser cela à mon avantage. Je le touchais donc sur le flanc gauche. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il tournèrent à droite, comme un seul homme. Mon plan marchait. Je les dirigeais donc peu à peu vers ma cible et sans doute la leur également. Alors qu'ils passaient à une dizaine de mètre de mon corps, je m'approchais pour leur signifier de tourner une dernière fois afin de tomber face à lui, mais ce fut Seth qui cette fois réagit à ma place. D'un mouvement brusque, il attira l'attention de mes frères et les guida dans la bonne direction. Il avait vu un objet briller dans les reflets de l'aube. Mon collier. Il s'en approcha et le renifla. Brusquement Seth se retourna vers mes amis, émettant de petits jappement. Lorsque Paul et Jake l'eurent rejoint, il se mirent à regarder dans toutes les directions afin de savoir où j'avais bien put disparaître. Je priais alors pour que mon corps ne soit pas invisible ou quelque chose du genre. C'est alors que Paul se transforma en humain sous le regard interrogatif de Jake et Seth, qui l'imitèrent sans apparemment savoir quel en était la raison. Ils se mirent tout trois à courir dans ma direction. Ça y est, cette fois ils m'avaient vu. Et c'était Paul le premier à m'avoir découvert, entraînant les autres à sa suite. Il parcourut la distance me séparant du collier en un éclair, se jetant sur mon corps meurtris, bientôt suivit par Jake et Seth. Je me rapprochais alors d'eux, lentement, saisis par toute la chaleur qui se dégageait de la scène. C'est alors que je les entendis. Il me semblait que cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais entendu leurs voix dans tout ce silence. Toute l'émotion, toute la peur, la tristesse qu'ils avaient put engrangé depuis mon dernier souffle émergea soudain. Ils pleuraient, ne pouvant dire que mon nom. Tout trois me serraient dans leurs bras, alors que j'étais toujours inerte et sans doute froid comme la pierre. J'aurais tellement voulu être dans ma peau à cet instant, ressentir la chaleur de leur corps m'enlaçant. Il me sembla me consumer à cette simple pensée. Même à travers le froid de la mort, je pouvais ressentir l'amour qu'ils me vouaient tout les trois. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux tandis qu'ils se lamentaient sur mon corps sans vie.

Logan, pourquoi toi? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on t'a laissé ? Hoqueta Seth. Nous aurions dut rester et repartir en même temps que toi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Paul et Jake, eux, ne pouvaient rien dire, bloqué par les soubresauts que leurs pleurs leurs prodiguaient. Chacun voulait parlé mais ne pouvait. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien dire. Je ressentais parfaitement tout ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils s'en voulaient. Ils voulaient que je revienne à moi, que je revienne parmi eux. Moi aussi je ne désirais que cela, mais j'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet état et si un retour était toutefois possible.

Jake, fou de tristesse, lâcha soudain mon corps et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, hurlant un cri de douleur en direction du ciel. La force de ce déchirement me surpris. Même à travers la mort, il me fit ressentir comme un vent de chaleur m'enveloppant, ses larmes se transformant en minuscules cristaux devant moi. Son cri perçât soudain mon cerveau qui en décrypta le sens. Il hurlait mon nom, de toute ses forces, de tout son cœur. Le vent m'entourant prit soudain son parfum, m'enivrant, faisant couler la larme qui s'était tenue prête depuis quelques instants déjà. Je portais mes mains à ma bouche et m'effondrais. Jamais je n'avais réalisé qu'ils étaient attaché à ce point. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru. C'est alors qu'il recommença son cri, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que Paul se lève et le prenne dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur ses épaules. Seth continuait de soutenir mon corps de toute ses forces. Il jouait avec mes cheveux tout en versant des larmes sur mon front.

C'est alors qu'une multitude d'étoile se dessinèrent derrière les arbres, se rapprochant petit à petit. Une fois arrivé à une certaine distance, je les découvris. La meute venait d'arrivé et découvrait la scène avec effroi. Même Émilie s'était déplacée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut mon corps, elle s'effondra tout en hurlant à la fois de peine mais aussi de terreur. Je n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir. J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras à cet instant pour la consoler. Tous étaient là et n'osaient s'approcher. Léah qui se tenait à côté d'elle s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras. Sam , lui, fis un pas et se dirigea vers Jacob et Paul. Il leur parla, mais je ne put entendre ses paroles, tellement il les dit à bas volume. Mais ses paroles semblèrent fonctionner puisque Jake releva la tête, tout en continuant de pleurer doucement, toujours soutenu par Paul. Notre chef de meute se tourna alors et passa devant moi, me frôlant de peu avant de rejoindre mon corps. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait à mes côtés, caressant mon visage, une larme fit irruption sur sa joue, discrète. Lui aussi pleurait pour pensais ne jamais être témoin d'un tel événement. À vrai dire, j'espérais ne jamais avoir à voire ça. Apparut alors une forme sur ma droite, je ne l'avais pas vue venir et ne la reconnus pas de suite, Elle seule semblait ne pas être affectée par l'événement. C'est à sa froideur que je la reconnus. La chamane. Doucement, elle s'approcha de moi, passant à travers la barrière que formait désormais ma famille en pleurs autour de mon corps. Elle sembla regarder partout avant de poser ses yeux sur moi, le vrai moi. De nouveau, elle me fixait de ses yeux vide. Elle pouvait me voir. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais la chaleur qu'ils dégageait tous était si forte que j'en avais presque oublié où je me trouvais.

- Est-ce que l'on peut encore faire quelque chose ? Demanda Sam, essayant de garder une voix forte malgré ses larmes.

- Il risque d'être faible un moment, mais il y a encore un espoir,dit-elle , il faut pour cela que son âme soit resté prêt de son corps. Si il n'avait été un nakarian, il serait perdu depuis longtemps.

Elle savait, elle savait que j'étais là. Elle m'avait fixé quelques instants plus tôt. J'avais donc une chance de retrouvé mon corps. Je la regardais, estomaqué, mes larmes se figeant quelques instants.

- Mettez vous tout autour de nous dit-elle, faîtes un cercle et transformez vous. Ma famille le fit immédiatement. Elle leur avait redonné espoir. Elle nous l'avait redonné à tous. C'est alors que je vis une forme se dessiner derrière elle, la tenant par les épaules. Ma guide. Elle se tenait là, dictant ce qu'il fallait faire à la chamane, dirigeant ses gestes.

- Jake, Paul , Seth et Sam, venez par ici. Leur commanda-t-elle. Posez votre patte gauche sur son torse et fermez tous les yeux. Quand je vous le direz, hurlez tous en même temps.

Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, je ressentis une vive pression empreinte de chaleur au centre de mon torse. Je pouvais ressentir leurs pattes même si il ne me touchaient pas directement. C'est alors qu'ils poussèrent leurs hurlements, tous ensemble. Émilie, elle aussi s'était placée dans le cercle, poussant juste une note de chant. Ce cri, débordant d'espoir, emplit la forêt comme un seul être. Un chant magnifique se déversait dans les vallées, dans les collines. Même la ville ne fut pas épargnée par ce chant somptueux. De mon côté du voile, l'air se mit à vibrer, le froid se mettant progressivement à régresser. Peu à peu, je vis la glace fondre, redonnant vie et couleurs à la nature. Cette fois ci, c'en était trop. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes et m'effondrai, subjugué par une telle beauté. Leur chant redonnait vie à la nature. Il _me_ redonnait vie. Alors que leurs cris duraient et se répercutaient, ils en relancèrent un second, bientôt suivit d'un troisième. Chaque note m'arrachait des larmes qui se déversaient sur le sol. C'est alors que je dirigeais mon regard vers mon corps. Un halo bleu l'enveloppait désormais et le soulevait légèrement du sol. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était touché ces flammes bleutée. La chamane, voyant apparemment mon hésitation, me fit signe de la tête. Je le touchais alors. C'est ainsi qu'un éclair apparut dans le ciel,le déchirant en deux. Au son du tonnerre, mes ailes apparurent d'elles-même tandis que mon corps ouvrait les yeux. Ils étaient pareil à deux émeraudes,scintillant avec force. Mes ailes n'étaient plus transparentes mais chaque plume était remplie d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan pouvait l'être. Un vent violent se leva alors, me projetant sur mon corps avec lequel je fusionnais de nouveau, voyant à travers mes propres yeux. Le roulement du tonnerre stoppa soudain et la meute stoppa son chant, dirigeant son regard unique vers moi. Tout ceci n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il me sembla que de nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulée. De nouveau, j'effleurais le sol, sentant l'herbe me chatouiller. Je souris légèrement, allant même jusqu'à pousser un léger rire. Je voulus alors m'asseoir, mais n'en ayant pas la force, je retombais par terre. La chamane qui soutenait ma tête avait disparut. Alors que je me demandais où elle avait bien put passer, je sentis un corps se jeter sur moi et m'enlacer, puis deux et enfin trois. Je me retrouvais désormais dans les bras de mes deux frères et de Seth. Leurs visages étaient toujours marqué par la tristesse qu'ils venaient de subir, mais désormais un immense sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages ainsi que sur celui du reste de la meute. Tous étaient heureux de me revoir. De nouveau mes larmes coulèrent. Je pouvais de nouveau les avoir contre moi. Eux aussi se remirent à pleurer, déversant leurs larmes sur mes épaules, elles s'écoulèrent jusque dans mon dos, effleurant quelques une de mes plumes.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué, dirent mes deux frères d'une même voix.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, dis-je. Je vous aime tellement. De nouveau, ma vue se troubla et je basculais tandis qu'un voile blanc recouvrit mes yeux. Mais cette fois, je n'avais plus peur. Je savais que j'étais entre de bonnes mains. J'étais sain et Sauf.


End file.
